The Spider of Fangorn
by FlatlinedGamer
Summary: What if humans, dwarves, elves, and ther other creatures of Middle Earth weren't the only ones that lived there and suffered at the Hands of the Dark Lord? This is the tale of one such creature. The story is being continued here.
1. Prologue: The Unraveled Threads of Time

**AN: **I don't know how many times I've rewritten this note, but guys it's getting on my nerves. Just enjoy the story and review so I'll have the motivation to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I own the OCs. LOTR- Tolkein and Jackson. Nacatl- Wizards of the Coast.

**

* * *

**

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Prologue: The Unraveled Threads of Time **

_As the fates weave the fabric of time, so do the spiders weave their webs._

The Nacatl were a strong race that made their home in the heart of the Fangorn Forest. They lived among the trees and they understood when something was wrong with them. They had the ability to change from cat to human and something in between. This race became rare, most of them had long since died out and only the Wild and Cloud Nacatl still existed.

The Nacatl had once been asked to help the alliance, to fight alongside the elves and humans to save Middle-Earth from the Dark Lord Sauron. Instead, they chose to sit in their homes and do nothing. As a result they were taken from the history of all other races. They were forgotten, written out of history. Everything pertaining to them burned.

They hid in shame and many tribes died out. They had nowhere to run and some tribes fought among themselves only to kill each other off. It had become a dark time for the cats of Fangorn Forest.

Soon enough only the Wild Nacatl lived. They were set in their ways and had allowed the Cloud cats to join their tribe, but remained the Wild tribe for they were the only ones that could continue to live after all others had fallen.

The silver color was breed out of the cats that had once been the Cloud tribe and only one line remained that could produce a silver furred cub. Silver Paws was the last of that line. His life was made very hard by the other cats. All but one. Her name was Hawk. She saw everything, even things that the others could not. Silver Paws and Hawk became a mated pair and were looked down upon by all other cats.

Soon would come the time when the Nacatl would be called upon once again.


	2. Chapter One: To spin a tale of Hate

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter One: To spin a tale of Hate**

A little cat sat in the boughs of a great tree, watching a small creature at its work. Beside her sat her mother, brushing the little cat's fur.

"Mother?" She asked, "Why does the Jewel Spider spin a web of such pretty colors?"

Her mother stared at the rainbow web for a moment before she answered. "It is because, my dear little one, she catches only the most colorful bugs." The little cat asked so many questions, but she loved her dearly.

"You mean like the Emerald Butterfly? Or the Diamond Dragonfly? Or the Sapphire Cricket? Or... or the Garnet Foxfly? Or the Topaz-"

"Yes, my little one. Yes! Those are just some of her favorites. Only the most beautiful will do. If she thinks its colors are too dull she will let them go. She seeks not to deceive, but merely to live in a world of colour. She does not spin a white web for she sees it as deception, a lie. She wants them to know what is to come with no false hopes. There is no place for pretty lies and petty deceptions in her world." Her mother hoped she would understand what she meant by this.

Long had it been since the cat heroes of old kept the forest clean of the wicked. Now, she could feel the evil beginning to rise. She began to dwell on it, but her cub pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mother, why is your name Hawk? You are a cat! Not a bird. It's silly to me." The little cat was looking up at her. The cub still had not been given a name for no one could think of one to suit her. The cub was nearing the age in which she MUST have a name.

"Well my dear, my name is Hawk because I watch everything around me even when it seems as though I am not. Like so- The spider is on your arm. You let her crawl on you when you thought I was not looking." She smiled and then continued, "Did you know that a Jewel Spider will bite you if it see you as a threat. If she thought you were going to tear down her home she would have bitten you. But, you come here every day and watch her spin. You have made no attempt at harming her or her home. She sees you as a friend and a Jewel Spider would never hurt a friend."

That was it! Her cubs name would be Spider! She and the tiny colorful creature were alike. That was the way things were to be. Spider, her tiny cub. Her tiny silver cub.

No one would understand, but her cub would. One day, she would understand the way the world was meant to be.

88888888888888

Many years later, a young Nacatl stood before her people. They had become corrupt and she hoped she could make them understand what was happening to them. She wished her mother was still here. She would have made them understand.

At this current moment she was arguing with the council about a certain object. She had a bad feeling about it, as well as the world around them. She had to act fast or it would be the end of the Nacatl.

"NO! We cannot let it fall into the hands of Sauron! Do you not understand that they would have us all dead? They want that damn ring, not an alliance with the forest cats! Because of him we are the last breed of Nacatl alive. We can' let him have it!" Spider knew it was the right thing to say, but she felt as though it fell on deaf ears. These old cats! Selfishness would be their end. Sauron would have them dead before he gave them the entire forest. Why couldn't they be happy with the heart of Fangorn?

The only She-cat on the council spoke up, "I will not have the only cub of Hawk and Silver Paws speak to me that way!" Spider winced at her father's name. No one spoke it unless it was in insult to her. Silver Paws, like herself, has been a silver furred Jaguar, odd and unheard of. Only her father's line ever produced them. She stood before them in the form between cat and human. A taunt she knew they hated. It reminded them that her line still held on and refused to die.

"You will calm your voice _Spider_. You are not old enough to understand that we do this not for ourselves but for our cubs and our people." A lie and yet another insult. These old cats just didn't understand that they would end up killing their own lines off while she stood back and did nothing. If they continued on the path they took she would neither help nor hinder them, but stand back and watch as they died. She had no friends or family. Nothing to live for, yet she still held on. She would not roll over and die like these old fools. This would not be the end of her kind.

"Please! Just hear me out. I will go to Rivendell for the council meeting. If I fail, I will give the ring to Sauron myself for the good of the Nacatl race. If I succeed I will never come back. I will never bother this tribe again. Please, just let me try to do good. Let me save the very people that want nothing to do with me." Spider knew it was foolish to ask this, but she also knew they would allow it. They hated her after all. What harm could it do?

The Chieftain stood to give his answer, "No, You will not set foot outside of Fangorn."

Spider's face fell. She had not seen this coming. They wanted her gone for Valar's sake! Why not let her go to her death?

"But, why not? You would benefit from it either way!" Spider was so confused.

"We do not know that you would do as you say. We cannot trust you, cub of Silver Paws." So that was it. She'd just have to find a way around it. She had just the answer to her problem.

"Send your strongest Warrior with me then. He will be able to tell you if I fail or succeed." This had to work. It just had to. She had to get out of this forest and she had to keep the ring from the council's hands. Please, Valar help her!

"Bull will go with you then. He is our most trustworthy warrior. Should you fail, he will be under orders to make sure you deliver the ring to us, not the Dark Lord. Should you succeed, he will be under orders to kill you. You will never be allowed to be happy and he will dog your steps on your journey. Is that clear?" Well, that wasn't quite as good as she had hoped for, but she could work with it. May be loss him somehow?

"Yes, Chieftain, I understand your will and keep it always at heart." Spider had to spit the words out. She would not bow to this cat will. She would find a way to be rid of Bull, but she would not kill him. No, she had a feeling the elves would end up doing that.

"I must tell my son of this great duty he is to be sent on. You, however, should go pack for the task you have at hand." Sure, great duty for his son the ass and a task for her. He needed to get his head out f his ass before it got stuck. But she did as she was told.

"And remember!" Chieftain Eagle called to Spider, "No happiness will ever come to one such as you, Cub of Silver Paws!" _Yes_, Spider thought. _I don't think I'm going to forget that anytime soon. Not since I have to travel with Bull. _With that in mind she went to her home in the trees.

88888888888

Spider and Bull didn't have a good past. She wanted to forget that he existed. Sometimes Spider wished he would forget how to breath.

Spider was on her way to see the Priestess when she saw Bull. He was going to see Priestess Crow, just as she was. Crow was the only one here that had ever been nice to her. Or as nice as one could be when she was mean to the whole tribe. But, Crow was nicer to Spider than she was anyone else. She used to ask Crow about whatever she was using on Spider's wounds. Bull would answer wrong and Crow would beat him with a switch of thorns she'd made just for him. Crow would tell her what she had used and where to find it, because she knew Spider would go look for it later so she wouldn't have to come see Crow if she hurt herself again. The Priestess had been like a mother to Spider after Hawk had died. But, she wouldn't think of that now. She had things to do.

She arrived at the place Crow called home. It was a cave made by the roots of a huge dead tree. Priestess Crow wasn't there but she had left out two bags full of the things she knew they would need. In Spider's bag was a letter for her, but she couldn't open it until Rivendell before the meeting. She knew Crow did these things. She always had a reason.

8888888888888888

Bull did nothing but pester Spider once they had set off for Rivendell. He told her how he was going to kill her and how he would make her suffer. _Kill me __now__. Just shut up and kill. Me. __NOW!_ She thought. At this rate if she didn't kill him, the elves would. She hoped the elves would. May be if she told the elves what he had planned for her... no. No one was on Silver Paws' cub's side. Ever.

For days she had to hear him ramble. By now that letter was starting to seem interesting. She still would wait for Rivendell. She had to. Damn it all to the deepest pits of hell! Why didn't he ever shut up? It seemed like he was just talking about some random thing now. Spider thought it might be ok to listen to him now.

"...and when I'm done raping your helpless figure I'm going to skin that pretty silver fur..." Nope, never mind. Now he was telling about her prized silver fur. She really had to get rid of him. For Valar's sake where was...Rivendell stood before them. At least it made him shut up.


	3. Chapter Two: Spinning a tale of Fate

**AN:** Chapter two for you guys. Review damn it!

**Disclaimer: **You guys know the deal. You know what I own and what I don't.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter 2: Spinning a tale of Fate**

It was early the next morning when they finally arrived in Rivendell. Bull was still insulting Spider and started calling her Lady Lier, for he believed spiders only capable of lies and deception. At this current moment he was going on about how every spider in Fangorn should be crushed. She had decided days ago that it was best not to listen to anything he said. Right now she just wished he would jump off one of the many beautiful water falls that surrounded Rivendell.

Spider paused at the gate. _They must be having the meeting_, she thought. The gates were heavly guarded with no hope of just walking in. SHe decided to take this time to read the letter and upon reading the greeting she realized this was their way in.

"Hail! We bring a message for Gandalf Stormcrow." She had no hope that this would work. But honestly? It had too.

"Don't you mean Gandalf the Grey?" The guard asked. Damn, was that what they called him as well?

"The very same. He is known as Stormcrow to my people. I beseech thee, it is urgent. We must bring him this message." It wasn't a lie. It was all true. Crow had spoken of him before and said that he went by many names. SHe just hoped they would let her in.

"I will escort you to the Council meeting. If you make a move to kill Lord Elrond I will make your death slow and painful." Odd words for an elf.

"We understande and comply with your will." Spider said, giving a slight bow.

"What of your friend?" He asked, "Does he not know how to speak for himself?"

Spider spoke quickly before Bull had the chance. "He doesn't speak much." Then she jestured that he was slow in the head.

"Ah," he said. "Follow me then." They did as he said and followed him to the Council meeting. Which, might I add, they interuppted.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are they?" Lord Elrond was very displeased with the interuption.

Spider saw this was the moment in which she needed to speak. "I bring a message for Gandalf Stormcrow. My Priestess bid me bring it here." She had lowered her eyes and gave a slight bow. Bull stared blatantly at Lord Elrond, thinking him above bowing to the elf lord. Spider sighed inwardly.

"I know not of a priestess but I shall read it anyways. Just to see what she has to tell me." Gandalf took the letter from Spider's outstretched hand and read it to himself.

_Gandalf Stormcrow_

_The Spider is many things in our world. A deceitful creature to most in our tribe. These fools forget to look to the Jewel Spider of Fangorn Forest. It hates deceit and lothes lies. It's web is like a tiny rainbow hung in the trees of Fangorn. Trust this Spider and you will have a friend and to have her as your friend is to have someone with you that will always help with out question. She was shunned by our tribe as her father was shunned. Show her the kindness they should have. Spider will help you in the quest to destroy the ring. She pleaded with the Council until they let her go. Be wary of her companion. Bull seeks to have the ring for his tribe. He will stop at nothing to have it and kill Spider. Bull was ordered to kill her one way or another. He is no friend. Spider is trustworthy but Bull is not._

_Priestess Crow of the Wild Nacatl_

Gandalf looked up from the letter and staed hard at Bull. "You there, boy, what is your name?"

Bull's eyes were full of loathing, how dare this old man call him a boy! "My name is Bull. It would serve you well not to speak to the future leader of the Wild Nacatl that way." Spider's eye twiched. _What in the name of Valar dies he think he's doing? He'll have us both kill before we can reach a battle!_

Gandalf looked at him hard. Then he looked at Spider with a tint of kindness in his eyes. "And you Lady? What of your name?" That was the nicest anyone had ever asked her anything! Besides her mother that is.

"My name is Spider. Please excuse Bull. He's soft in the head." Humor colored her voice. She was safe from him here. She could tell by Gandalf's voice and the look in his eyes. Crow had told him something in that letter.

Bull growled at what she had said. That bitch! There was no way she was getting away with that. "And you think you are better than me now Spider? You know my father's orders. You said you would comply. You will do as I tell you Silver Pelt or I will do my father's bidding early. It would do you good to remember your place." Bull glared at her as he ended his speach.

This whole thing caused Spider to laugh. It was a sound rusty with disuse. She stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. "I swear on my mother and father's graves you will never see or touch that ring. You care nothing of the other races of this world. You would see them dead before you would admit that they have as much the right to live here as you do!" With a huff she finish. She had always wanted to say something to him but never had the courage to do so.

Everyone watch as Bull backhanded her, causeing her to stagger back. In a flash there were three swords at his throt. Two were elven and one was human. Gandalf, holding Glamdrig in his hand with the point at Bull's neck would not have this. "From this day forward Spider is under my protection. If you ever touch her again I will releive you of your head. Now I understand what Priestess Crow ment in her letter. You treat her and those around you as objects you can controle. You will leave here and never come back or I will allow Aragorn and Legolas to kill you for stricking a lady."

Bull snorted. " A lady? Spider? Never. She is the cub of _Lady_Hawk and Silver Paws. She is no Lady. She trained with the men of my tribe. With bows and swords. She sat high in the trees with her mother and watced the Jewel Spider spin it's web of lies. She is no better than that spider she is named for." With that he turned and left. He would follow them when they set out for Mordor. He would kill Spider when she was at her weakest.

"Lady Spider, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. Are you alright?" So that was who the dark human was. That must mean that the blonde elf was Legolas.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been through much worst at the hands of his father- Cheif Eagle. He hated me more than any of my tribe mates. I thank you for your concern. It means a lot to me." Spider gave a slight bow then started to walk over to where Gandalf sat. As she made her over to him Legolas stopped her.

"Should you need any help, just let us know. We wouldn't hesitat to help you. I am Legolas of Mirkwood." He gave Spider a slight bow which she smiled in turn to and continued over to Gandalf. She had been right. Now she just wondered if she could really trust them.

As if he could tell what he was thinking Galndalf gave her a small smile. "You can trust them. They would give their lives for a lady in need. I know you do not yet trust any of us but in time you will learn that we are worthy of it." To this Spider gave a slight smile. It made her think back on something that Crow had told her once. "What are you thinking about Lady Spider?"

Spider looked up fast. Was it that apparent that she was thinking back on something? "I was just thinking of how Crow used to tell me that one day I would find friends worthy of my rarly given trust. She used to say, 'Little Spider I know you only trust me because Hawk did. Your mother trusted no one else and you in turn trust her judgment. But one day you will meet people not of this race that you will trust with your life. I know that you do not understand now, but one day you will.' I never knew what she ment, but now I do. I feel safe here. Like have nothing to worry about. I feel happiness seeping in now that Bull is gone. I will always miss Crow but I will never go back to my tribe for any reason."

Gaandalf gave Spider a grave look. From what he understood of her past, she had every right to be bitter. She wasn't though. Spider held hope in abbused heart.

"Now," said Lord Elrond, "we shall continue our meeting. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The small dark haired boy that had been sitting on the other side of Gandalf stepped forward and placed the ring on the podium in the middle of the council. Everone gasped and Spider let out a very cat like hiss. She heard a man on the other side of the podium say something along the lines of 'So it is true.'

Frodo sat back down with a sigh as everone gazed at the ring with looks of wonderment and fear. Spider sat between Gandalf and an un-named elf, both of which looked at her odd as she let out another hiss pointed at the ring. A human male stood up and began to recount a dream he'd had and he drew ever closer to the ring. He reached out and had almost touched it when Lord Elrond shout "Boromir!" and Gandalf stood up, speanking the black language of Mordor. Dwarf stood up, taking his axe in hand. The man named Boromir backed up and Lord Elrond looked as if his head hurt. Everyone was quiet save for a voice in the air and Gandalf speaking in the black toung. Frodo stared at the ring and as it began to die down Spider hissed again and added a growl to it. Boromir sat and continued to look around in fear.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that toung here in Imladris." Scolded Lord Elrond, casting a glare in Gandalf's direction.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond," said Gandalf as he sat back down, "for the black speach of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil." Spider had a look of terror in her eyes. Fear had creept into her heart. Had Cheif Eagle really ment to use such a thing to bargan with the Dark Lord?

"No, it is a gift. A gift of the fires of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the stuward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir was adament on having that ring. Even after what he had just seen and heard. Let some one be the voice of reason here or Spider would!

"You cannot weild it!" Aragorn said. The voice of reason she was looking for. "None of us can. The one ring answers to sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn had caught Boromir's attention. He turn around to look at the ranger.

"And what would a ranger knowof this matter?" Now he was just being rude. The son of a stuward should have better manners than that!

"This is no mere ranger!" Legolas stood up, going to Aragorn's aid. "He is Aragron, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegence." Spider's eyes went wide. _Wait, why didn't I catch that before? He can't really be the heir to Gondor's thron can he? Crow had always told me stories, but it can't really be true can it? Please let someone confimr it. Please!_ Spider's mind raced at the thought.

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked around for a monent. "This, is Isildur heir?" He looked a bit shocked, but not as shocked as Spider was. Crow's stories had been true. What else had the old cat been right about?

Legolas spoke up again, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." He had a look one his face that said 'try to do something about it'. Spider couldn't beleive what she had just heard. She couldn't wait to tell Crow tha- But she wouldn't be able to. She could never return to her home in Fangorn. Sadness found it's way into Spider's heart. She hated most of her tribe, but she loved Fangorn and Crow was her only friend there.

"Haf dad, Legolas. Haf dad." Aragorn jesturued for Legolas to sit down. He didn't want the attention and Spider couldn't blame him. Boromir looked around in disbeleife at what he had just learned. This would releive his father of his position.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." and with that Boromir sat down. Spider's eye was twitching. _What an ass. i hope he gets in my way just one good time. I'll teach him to mess with my friend that...way? Wait, since when did I decide he was my friend?_She was begining to confuse herself and decided it was time to leave that thought where it lay.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf looked around as if his hopes had been dashed. Spider thought tate maybe it was because of Boromir. He'd never use the ring himself.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond looked around at everyone, casting a slight glance at Spider then moved on to the next person. Boromir gave a sad sigh and Frodo look to the ring with fear.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf stood up and grabbed his axe. Spider knew this wasn't going to end well. He headed for the ring, raised his axe and brought it down on the ring. Spider jumped as the axe exploded and the dwarf screamed in pain. She watched as Frodo winced as if he'd been struck. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. The ring was whole. It's surface unmarred.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloim, by any craft the wee here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. it must be taken deep into Mordor to cast it back into the firey chasam from wince it came. One of you... must do this." Silence. Spider was getting a bad feeling. It was acted upon by Boromir.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a baren wastland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousan men could you do this. It is folly."

Just when Spider thought that he had scared everyone Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has just said?" Boromir didn't even look ashamed. "The ring must be destroyed!" Spider could smell an arguement coming.

"And I suppose you thinl you're the one to do it." Gimli.

"If we failed, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli.

Everyone began to argue. Spider could tell it was the ring's doing. She would not comply with it's will. She was free and she would not allow this petty ring to have controle of her. Just when she thought the argueing would never stop, Frodo stood up.

"I will take it!" He went unheard. He looked back at Spider as if asking for help. She nodded and let out a peircing everyone to look their way.

"I will take it!" He said again. A sad look came over Gandalf's face at the Hobbit's words. "I will take the ring to Mordor." In a softer voice he said, "Though, I do not know the way." At this Spider stood. He was brave, this little one.

"I will help you bear this burden, Fordo Baggins." Gandalf put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "For as long as it is your's to bear." Spider had hoped for this. A chance to do what she had set out to. But first she would see who else stepped up.

"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn.

"And you have my bow." Legolas.

"And my axe!" Gimli. Legolas had a look on his face that made Spider want to laugh.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir?

Spider stepped forward. She would not be left behind. "I stood against my council for this. I am the Claws of Marisi. Frodo, I will stand at your side and protect you from whatever lies ahead. You have my claws. I knew that thing was evil before I knew where it came from. I may even have to protect you from my own tribe, but they will regret the day they let me free to come here. I am at your servise." Spider gave a bow before a fat little hobbit came running up from the bushes.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me." This was what she had smelled. Or rather who. Frodo Had a good friend with him.

"No need, it is hardly possible to seperate the two of you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. But then, I hardly think it was much of a secret as Spider knew of it and we have never heard of her race." Lord Elrond had barely just finished his sentence when two more Hobbits came out from behind the pillars on either side if the entrance.

"Hey! We're coming too!" One of them yelled. Lord Elrond had a look of pure confusion on his face and this caused Spider to laugh.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest...thing." The other said. Gandalf had a look of utter disbeliefe on his face and Lord Elrond looked a bit angry.

The first hobbit reply, "well that rules you out, Pippen." Pippen nodded the understood what his fellow had said.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond looked at them all. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right," said Pippen. "Where are we going?" Everyone looked at him and shook their heads.

They had a day to pack and rest. Spider was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter Three: The Lady Weaver

**An:** Hey guys. It seems like every time I go to update a chapter and fix misspellings and such it doesn't update it. :/ What the fuck, dude? Any ways, here's chapter three. Enjoy. Review. Or I don't write anymore.

**AN2: **This one has a lot of back story on Spider as well as some bantering. I didn't like it much and I hope the next chapter goes much better. Plus, i know it was a long wait for this one to come out. I don't know how long it'll take me to write chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **Y'all know I don't own shit but the OCs and the random creatures that never existed in the books or movies.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Three: The Lady Weaver**

Spider was happy that she finally got to rest and that she was rid of Bull. It was early yet and none of the others had come from their rooms. She stood out on the practice field with her bow trying to perfect her aim. There really was nothing wrong with it, but she always felt she could do better. After years of being told her aim was bad, Spider tried to aim higher than her tribe mates. At the moment she thought she was alone. She was wrong.

"Lady Spider, your aim is beautiful." It was Boromir. He nearly scared her out of her skin. Why out of all the Fellowship, did it have to be him? "Thank you Master Boromir, but I feel it could be better. Much better." Spider just wished he would go away. She let another arrow fly.

"Better? I bet you could out shoot the Prince of Mirkwood." Ugh, _why_? She saw Boromir as a fly. Very annoying and hard to get rid of. "I highly doubt I could out shoot him."

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted in front of you yesterday. It was rude of me to act as if I had no sense in front of a lady." Straight to the point. Boromir walked closer to her. Spider was wary of him.

"You are forgiven,Master Boromir. Now please, I would like to practice alone." She hoped it would work but to no avail.

"You have the bow mastered, my lady. You have no need of such things as practice." Spider almost hissed in frustration. Why wouldn't he leave?

"Boromir!" A human male called for him. "We need your advise on an issue we seem to have run across. Won't you come help?" Spider didn't think that her luck was so good that he would leave, but to her amazement he bowed to her and left.

On his way out, he passed Legolas as the elf was walking onto the field and whispered, "Watch it elf. She seems to be in a foul mood." At this Spider let out a hiss. Legolas stopped half way to her.

"If you would like Lady Spider, I will leave you to practice alone. I would not want to disturb you if you do not wish to have company." Spider smiled. _Thank Valar! He has manners._

"No Master Legolas. It is fine. Boromir just grates on my nerves. I do not like for my aim to complimented on for I know it needs to be improved." Spider hoped like hell he wouldn't say anything about how good it was.

"Your aim is good." Damn. "However, one can always improve one's aim to what they wish it to be." Spider smiled. Best answer he could have given her.

"I'm glad you agree." She said and went back to her practice. _This is just like home, only, no one is yelling at me for existing. But, can I really trust Legolas and Aragorn? I've only ever trusted my mother, Crow, and my father for the short time I knew him. I know in my heart that Boromir will take any chance he can get to have that damned ring. I can't trust him. _She was broken from her thoughts by a certain elf.

"Lady Spider, are you alright?" Legolas had a look of worry on his face. _This one I can trust._

"I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. What did you say?" Spider gave a slight cough, trying to recover her pride. She knew she was failing at it.

Legolas only laughed and went back to his practice. Moments later he looked back at her. Spider was staring at him and her eyes held a look that said she knew he wanted to ask her something.

"I was just curious as to what race could offer Claws as opposed to a sword or bow. I don't see any claws on you." His head was cocked to the side in confusion causing Spider to laugh.

"Well, in a way, my race are shape shifters. We can only take the form of a cat and one between that of the cat and human." Spider hoped that that description helped. Some how she knew she would have to show Legolas for him to understand.

"But, what good is a cat in battle?" He asked, confused further. Spider was going to have to take on her full cat form for him.

"Here, let me show you." With that she shifted into the form of a Silver Jaguar. The only full cat form and color she could take. Spider sat down and looked up at the shocked elf. _It could be worst._ She thought. _He could have tried to kill me. I hope he doesn't try to. _

"Can you understand me?" He asked. Curiosity in his voice. Spider dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Amazing. Is that the only form you can take?" Spider shifted to the form between cat and human in answer. She stood a good six inches shorter then he.

"Does that answer your question Master Elf? I'll always be the same breed and color. I can't change that part." She could tell he was rather amused with her reply and amazed at her ability. Why had he never heard of her race before? Bemused and wary he nodded. She was amazing yet frightening at the same time. Not to mention how beautiful he thought Spider was in all her forms.

"Well then, any more questions?" She asked, knowing by the look on his face he had many more. Spider shifted back just before Aragorn walked out on the field. "Well, good morning Master Aragorn." Spider dipped her head to him in a show of respect.

"Good morning Lady Spider, Legolas. Early for practice is it not?" Aragorn was curios about this young woman.

Sider gave a short laugh and Legolas replied, "It is never to early to watch Lady Spider practice or get in a bit of my own. I was just asking her a few questions about her race." He gave Aragorn a smile before continuing. "I now find that she will be quite an asset in battle with her aim. As well as the other forms she can become."

Aragorn cocked his head to the side with a look of confusion. "Other forms? Are hiding something from the rest of the Fellowship, Lady Spider? Or are you just content with telling our dear elf here?" He gave her a coy smile. Insinuating that Spider felt something for the elf.

Spider furrowed her brows in a look that said she wasn't accustomed to such questions. "Are you saying that I have feeling for Master Legolas?" She wanted to be very careful with how she asked for she had no idea of how he would take her answer.

"Yes Lady Spider," he laughed. "I am." At this this the Nacatl scoffed. "Dear ranger, I have known this elf for less than a day and I know nothing more than that he is the prince of Mirkwood. Tell me then, how is it I could have feelings for him?" Spider's right eyebrow was risen, waiting for the answer to her question.

"You are young, so I wouldn't expect you to understand." Aragorn said with a smile. Spider's only reaction was to give him her best fanged grin.

"I will have to disagree with you, Master Aragorn." Spider said, looking _very _amused. "I am not young. In fact, I am older than you are." She had a smile that was both bright and mischievous.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes in thought. "Just how old are you? I would place you at about 18 or 19, but surly no older." Again she gave him that same grin. Legolas finally decided to join in on the conversation. He was just as curios as Aragorn. "Looks can be deceiving and the eyes tell all, but you look as though you've never seen a hard day in your life." Another grin from Spider.

"I am 122 in human years and merely 6 in my own. My race ages a year for every 20 human years and before you say I should only look six human years old, my race ages like a human for the first twenty years of your lives and then we stop aging for the next 400 years." Spider was amused by the looks of shock received.

Legolas finally spoke. "So, that would make your race... immortal. How is it that you have lived so long and not traveled into other lands from Fangorn?" This question sparked sadness in Spider's chest. She knew someone would ask one day. She sighed before answering.

"I was never allowed to leave the forest. At some point early in a young Nacatl's life they are allowed to go outside of the forest. I was not permitted to go. I was shunned by the whole tribe due to my color and who my father was. My tribe were the Wild Nacatl, while my father still claimed the Cloud Nacatl as his tribe, even though they no longer existed and hadn't existed for two hundred years before my birth. My father had been a warrior for the Cloud cats before they were almost completely wiped out by other tribes. Chief Eagle had welcomed the Cloud cats. But not my father. He was the last warrior still alive. His name was Silver Paws. I was also shunned because of my mother. It was no secret that Eagle wanted to be my mother's mate. When she choose Silver Paws over Eagle, the only one who approved was Priestess Crow. Eagle had my father banished and my mother and I shunned. I would never know a day of peace after that. I lived with it, though, and it never bothered me. My only friend was the creature I was named for on my twelfth summer. The Jewel Spider of Fangorn Forest. My mother named me. She understood the Jewel Spider because she often sat with me in the trees. My mother always lived up to her name. Hawk, she saw everything I did and she loved me dearly. I was not allowed near the other girls in the village and I was forced to train with the boys. As a result I am very good with a sword and adequate with a bow." At first, Legolas and Aragorn thought she was going to cry, but her pride took over and reminded her to be proud of who she was.

"I'm sorry you suffered through so much." Aragorn said. No one could replace the years she had lost and happiness she'd never known. "It's alright. All I can do now is keep Eagle from getting the ring. I know Bull will try to find me when we leave and I wouldn't put it past him to join Sauron. I train with him for years, I know his weaknesses." Spider looked as if she had no sorrow for her lost youth. And she didn't. It couldn't be helped and it was no one's fault but her Tribe's.

"Well then, shall we go to the dining hall? I have no idea what your kind eats, but I'm sure you can find something." Both Spider and Legolas agreed and they began the walk to the dining hall. Legolas broke the silence that had fallen over the three companions. "What _do _you eat? I know meat has to be one of them. But what else?"They both seemed very interested in her today. Spider understood that her kind had been wiped from the history of all other races. Everyone had forgotten her race because of the fact that they had refused to fight in the first war against Sauron. Even Lord Elrond had forgotten them and he had been the one to send a messenger to them to ask for help. "Well," she said with a smile, "you'll just have to wait to find out won't you?" Spider continued to banter with them about her diet. She kept her answers vague and had them very curios by the time they reached the dining hall.

As soon as they reached the table where all the food was at, both Legolas and Aragorn were watching Spider closely. She picked up two green apples and walked to a empty table leaving her two companions standing around looking confused.

The dining hall was set up with one very long table in the middle of the room and several smaller ones with five chairs at each one. The long table in the middle held the food. The table Spider had chosen was in the back left corner of the room, opposite of the door they had come in.

Spider left it up to them to sit with her if they wished. She was just as content to sit alone and eat before she headed back out to the practice field. It amused Spider that they decided to come sit with her and they brought yet another with them. She was almost done with her first apple by the time they came to sit. "Lady Spider, I believe you should remember Gimli son of Gloin from the meeting yesterday, do you not?" Spider smiled. The dwarf and the elf didn't like each other much, but could obviously stand to be near to one another in her company.

"Yes, I remember. You tried to destroy the ring with your Axe. Very amusing, Master Dwarf." With that she gave him a polite smile. She then continued, "I'm not so sure I'll be very good company. My mind is else where." She gave him a wane smile.

"Well," said the dwarf, "I don't see a problem with that. I have other company here to speak with. Even if one of them _is_ an elf." Spider laughed and continued to eat her apple, which she quickly finished before starting on the second one. She really couldn't help how far her mind had wandered. Spider was a bit depressed. She missed Crow. The only member of her tribe that had ever cared about her. After Spider's mother had... passed, Crow had taken the best care of her that the old cat could. Their tribe mates thought Crow was just being kind and fool hardy, but Crow had seen what was to become of Spider and wanted to make sure that it came to pass.

Spider brought herself back to the present and realized that the dwarf was talking about the females of his race. Slightly blushing she excused herself and returned to the practice field for the rest of the day. She went to lunch and dinner with everyone else before she retired for the night. The next day would be the beginning of the Fellowship's journey to destroy the ring.

888888888888888888888

Back in Fangorn Forest

Bull had made it back to the tribe. On his way back he had run into Orcs cutting down the outsides of the forest. He had hardly escaped with his life. Bull limped back to the tribe and told his father what had happened from the time they had arrived in Rivendell to the time he got back into the safety of the forest.

Chief Eagle was pissed. His son had been cast out of the journey like a common stray begger. He had always hated the other races of the world for forgetting the Nacatl, now he felt that it would be a very good idea to join Sauron in his search for the ring. He would bargain with Saruman to leave the forest alone.

He'd show those elves what they were dealing with. The ring would be his and no one would stand in his way.

Well boys and girls, I didn't like this chapter much. I felt like I was grabbing at straws to pull it together. Hope you enjoyed. Review it.


	5. Chapter Four: The Spider's Bite

**AN: **OMG! O.O I've reached the fourth chapter! Could this mean I will be able to continue it? I don't know yet. But things are looking pretty good... except no one wants to review. Bastards. -.- I would also like to note that, in the last chapter when Aragorn hinted at something between Legolas and Spider, it was a joke. That's not really happening. Unless Spider decides other wise. (damn cat)

**AN2: **Guys I would also like to add that this chapter has a twist in it from what you THINK is going to happen. Just read it and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **After this one, I refuse to write another one unless a new character shows up you don't know. i.e. another OFC.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Four: The Spider's bite**

It came the day when the Fellowship was to leave Rivendell on their quest. A heavy darkness hung over Spider's heart. Something seemed very wrong, but she couldn't understand where this feeling came from. As she finished gathering her things and walked to the door, Spider felt a stabbing pain in her chest. It was almost like she had been struck with a arrow. She had fought many creatures in Fangorn and yet none of them had hurt her this deeply. She was just going to have to see if anyone else had the same feeling.

Spider hurried to the gates where everyone was waiting to leave. She made her way over to Gandalf to ask him, for she knew that of everyone in the Fellowship, he would be the one to most sensitive to the changes around them. "Gandalf, do sense anything?"

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment. "Other than the ring and the impending journey ahead, no. Why do you ask?" Spider took a calming breath. _So, he doesn't feel anything other than the ring. Why would I be the only one feeling like some thing's not right._ She decided to explain.

"I was leaving my room when I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest. I feel like some dark cloud is hanging over me. No one else. Just me. Why do you think that is? I don't mean to bother you with my troubles, Gandalf. I'm just very worried." Spider sighed. She shouldn't have asked. It seemed like she was adding more gloom to the situation.

"Do not think of it my dear. I am always here to help. Now, try to think of where this feeling is coming from. Could it be the ring calling you?" Gandalf's kind smile made Spider relax a bit. She began to focus on the feeling, but all she was able to discern is that she needed to be somewhere. Almost like someone was calling her from the other side of a great mountain. But she still had no idea as to why, or who it could be.

"I still don't know. Gandalf, I have another question." Spider hoped he could answer this one or at least shed some light on a few things for her.

Gandalf gave her a questioning look and signaled for her to continue. "Well, I was curios as to why you never questioned me about my race. It's something no one has asked me yet. Well, with the exception of Merry and Pippin." Spider didn't know why it was so important to her to know the answer. It just was.

"Well," he began, "I know WHAT you are, I just don't know very much about your race. I once knew a young Nacatl. He lived in the part of the Misty Mountains that separates Fangorn and Dunland. He set himself apart from the other tribes and called himself a Cloud Nacatl. He told me he was quite unusual due to his color and place in his tribe. Of course, I had no idea what he meant by 'his color', but he showed me to clarify what he was talking about. Shape shifters are very rare in Middle Earth and from I understand, your race has always been here. His name was..." Gandalf trailed off, as if trying to remember the long forgotten name.

"Gandalf?" Spider tried to snap him out of his daze.

"Yes?"

"His name was..." She trailed off, hinting that she wished to know.

"OH! Oh yes, of course. His name was Razadius."He finally finished. When he looked over at Spider, her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Is he some long forgotten hero of your people?" It was an innocent question, but it had Spider in tears.

"No," She sniffled. "Razadius was my father. He was Cloud cat. My mother was Hawk, a cat of the Wild tribe. I'm half Cloud and half Wild." Spider couldn't believe that Gandalf had met her father in his early days, the days when he still belonged to the Cloud Nacatl. In the tongue of the Nacatl 'Razadius' was the male form of 'Silver Paws'. They no longer used it though. The tribes, or what was left of them, only used common due to their dealings with man in the old days.

88888888888888888888888

Sometime later

They stood waiting a good ten minuets before Lord Elrond and the other elves arrived to bid them fair well. When they did, the pain in Spider's heart had already grown into fear. Something was very, very wrong. She closed her eyes and waited for Lord Elrond to speak.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. To you who travel with him, no oath, no bond are lain to go farther than you will." Lord Elrond paused a moment, looking at the Fellowship with something akin to fondness. "Fair well. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, man, and free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." Gandalf stated, getting everyone's attention on Frodo as they waited for him to walk out the gate. Frodo turned around and looked at his companions before walking to the gate and stopping long enough to ask Gandalf if Mordor was left or right before they continued on turning left. Spider smiled at that. Imperfect heroes is what the Fellowship consisted of. With, of course, the exception of Legolas. But then, judging by the look on his face when Aragorn had been joking days ago, even the elf wasn't perfect.

Spider noticed that Aragorn hung back. He bowed to a she-elf before following them.

They took the roads leading west into the Misty Mountains and soon they no longer had a road to follow. Gandalf lead the way as they headed for the Gap of Rohan. Soon they would be near to Spider's home. That thought made the sickening pain in her chest more insistent, as if Fangorn Forest were the reason behind it.

Before long they stopped to rest and get a little training in for the hobbits. It was amusing to Spider when Merry and Pippin began their turn. They were doing well, but becoming too sure of themselves. They were sparring with Boromir and Aragorn sat to the side instructing them when they weren't doing something they should have been.

Spider noticed a familiar sent on the air and turned her head toward the fire. Sam was bringing her and Frodo a plate of food each, which she smiled and thanked him for.

Gimli was complaining about the path they were taking and suggested that they go through the Mines or Moria. The way in in which Gandalf said made Spider curios, but she kept it to herself. She was grateful that the pain she had been feeling had slowly gone away, but something still didn't seem right. Spider quickly shifted into her full Jaguar form, which startled the Hobbits and no one else. She went to lie in the middle of the camp, facing the direction she sensed the threat coming from.

Legolas had lept up on a boulder and was looking out at the sky and Spider knew he had to have spotted something. She heard a sword drop and some yell and then the sound of Boromir being tackled, Aragorn followed quickly after as he tried to break up the fray. By this time Gandalf had spotted it as well.

"What is that?" Same asked. To which Gimli promptly replied, "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Spider wasn't so sure as she watched it move faster and closer.

"It's moving fast... against the wind." Boromir was right. Whatever it was, was greatly out of place. Spider watched as the 'cloud' began to form into little dots. They had to be birds, or insects. She had often seen the travel like that in Fangorn.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Was Legolas's shout and Aragorn yelled for everyone to hide. He began helping the Hobbits under rocks. Everyone was hid, but Spider. When her companions realized she was still laying in the middle of the clearing, it was too late.

They all watched in horror as the birds swept into the area. Spider suddenly lept a good five feet in the air and brought one of the creatures down with her, having taken its ability to see before they reached the ground. The Fellowship watched in horror as she ripped its head off with a sickening crunch and devoured the creature in a few bites.

Soon the birds had flown off, not even turning back for their fallen comrade.

Everyone came out of hiding as they passed. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf looked gravely at everyone. "We must take the pass of Caradhras. " Spider meant that would lead them through snow. She was going to have to stick close to the Hobbits.

"Spider, after your rash actions that may have exposed us, I do not believe you should continue to travel with the Fellowship." Tears almost formed in her eyes. But she really wasn't at fault here.

"So be it. I'll head south back to Fangorn. My tribe may have wronged me, but the forest never did." Spider was hinting at something and they all seemed to understand what she really meant. She hadn't met a person yet that hadn't done her wrong in some way. As it stood, they all looked at her with accusing eyes.

"By the way Gandalf, the Crebain cannot see through the illusion my fur takes when I'm in that form, as you all can. It was how the Cloud cats made hunting trips into the forest of Dunland without being killed." Spider walked away. Behind her, her former companions suddenly understood what she had just said. Within moments they could see a streak of silver bolting away far ahead.

When they could no longer see Spider, Aragorn spoke. "We should have stopped her! We've done even more damage to her now and we can't take it back! We shall never see her again." All faded in to silence until the reached the Pass.

888888888888888888

A day later outside the Gap of Rohan

Spider limped along, having tripped many times trying to get away from the cause of her hurt. She was close to Isengard and danger. She wasn't in her cat form, she placed the blame on that part of her mind. The part that had made Gandalf send her away. Spider knew something bad was going to happen soon. She could hear a voice coming from the tower in Isengard, her sharp ears picking it up. He was trying to bring the mountain down on her friends. That meant they would have to go to Moria. And from there? Where would they go?

Spider suddenly gave into the cat. She had to get to back door into Moria and meet them there, or try to get there before they got too far. She would have to pass through Fangorn and take a path past her village. Spider felt sick, she was going to have to stop and speak with Crow.

Spider's paws couldn't carry her fast enough. Get her close enough. Why had she left them, even though it was made clear she had done something wrong? Spider no longer cared. They needed her help and she would give them her claws as promised.

OMG I thought I'd never finish that chapter and get it posted. I get bored pretty fast when I have no one telling me if I'm doing good or not. Anyways, I said there would be a twist. I may end up going back and rewriting it. You never know. If you like Mary-Sue's you won't like the next chapter. See ya in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter Five: Webs of Hate

**AN:** Ok so first of all, I want to thank Wolfie for the reveiw. You're awesome. So, I have big plans for this chapter and surprisingly enough things are really gonna go... well shit I can't tell you that. Anyways, enjoy the 5th chapter of TSOF! Oh yeah, I'm gonna post the playlist I was listening to at the end of the chapter.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Five: Webs of Hate**

For the past few hours, Spider had been followed. She didn't stop running long enough to find out why, who, or what was following her. She was a swift streak of silver on bloody paws. Soon enough though, Spider found herself with her face in the dirt after catching her left paw on a rock. She could baerly lift a paw anymore. The pads of her abused paws were cracked and oozed blood.

Spider growled. _Anyone can track me this way. A Warg would have no troubles finding my blood trail and something is already following. I don't want to look back, but it seems that if I don't find out what or who it is, they'll ambush me at just the wrong moment..._ She cast a quick glance over shoulder. Why hadn't she caught it's scent before? Forget _that _why hadn't she _heard_ it?

Standing a good ways behind her was a very large, very dark horse. It wasn't that she hadn't heard it, per say, but rather, she hadn't heard hoofbeats and it had been following her for miles. A thought hit Spider suddenly.

"Are you one of the Meras?" She asked. The horse looked confused. Then it really hit her. "You're a Nightmare! Aren't you?" The horse only pawed at the ground and danced around a bit. Spider smiled for she knew very well that this dark one had to be of the Nightmare or as her people called them _Aroveren._ She had thought that they had been wiped out with the Grass and the Stone Nacatl, but from the looks of things she was wrong. No one had seen a Nightmare since 300 years before her birth. Spider's guess was that they had mixed in with the Rohirrim's herds when the two tribes had killed each other off. Which, oddly always seemed to happen when two tribes warred. Neither one was left standing. The only case in which this hadn't happened, was when the Cloud and Star Nacatl had fought. Spider's father and about four others had survived.

Spider soon realized that this wasn't the time to be thinking about anything but talking to Crow and helping her friends. She turned and prepared to shift back into full cat form (rather than the half cat form she was in now) the horse suddenly dashed forward and easily knocked her off her feet. Spider glared up at the Nightmare, stood up and turned to walk the way she had been headed in when the horse did it again. The Spider realized it was a stallion she was dealing with, which only ever chose _female _riders. _So, he's trying to make a point. Fine, I'll play it his way. _

Spider walked to his left side this time, hoping this would work. She lept on his back and was promptly thrown off. "Fine," she said, "I'll walk then." She once again turned to walk away and once again he tried to rush Spider and knock her over. This time though, Spider did a back flip and held on tight to his mane, preparing to be thrown off. The horse, insted, bloted in the direction she had been trying to go in, bucking occationaly to see if he could throw her.

Just ahead Spider could see where part of Fangorn had been hacked down. Tears formed in her eyes. Her home, the beautiful Fangorn, had suffered in her absence. She would get revenge, but now was not the time. She forced the Nightmare to change his blind charge and turn towards what had once been the edge of her home forest. As soon as he was far enough, Spider jumped from his back and rushed into the new edge of Fangorn. A tree tried to grab her, but was unable to catch her off guard again.

Spider came to a stop behind the tree that was Crow's home. She would get her paws healed, then find out what all had happened. Spider caught a scent and knew she shouldn't have come here.

"So the exile returns to her former home." Cheif Eagle stood behind her, arms crossed and face twisted in fury. This would not end well. "Where is the ring? I need it now! You must have seen what Saruman has done to Fangorn? Give me the ring, Spider and I will let you live."

"Then kill me now, my Cheiftain, for the ring has been lost. I came here to ask Preistess Crow if she knew what manner of creature held it and if I could catch it before it reached Sauron. Could you hold that against me and kill me for trying to retreive it? Since Bull was not allowed to go with us, I had thought I could get it some how and bring it back here. I was wrong." Spider didn't let the lie show. She had to make him beleive her.

Eagle smiled. "I knew you would one day look to the welfare of the tribe as being the most important. I warn you now, Crow has not been feeling well and I fear her time is coming soon. She is connected deeply with Fangorn and the forest is dieing." So that was where that feeling of pain had come from before. Spider's home was dieing and she was feeling it's pain.

"I'll go see her now. I have to find that ring before anyone else can use it to bargan with." With that Spider entered Crows home. It was filled with odd things that had always intregued Spider. A warg skull sat on a table next to a jar of water that came from the Entwash. Ordered chaos was everywhere. But the site that greeted her on Crow's bed was not a good one. The old cat looked grey and fragile, like she was a human far past the age that she should have lived. It was a sad site that had Spider in tears.

"Crow?" Spider croaked. "What's happened to you?" Crow's old yellow eyes opened to look at the young cat. "Spider. I knew you would come here. You are just just as connected with Fangorn as I am. You felt its pain, did you not?" Tears filled the young cats eyes. She had, the pain had almost been unbearable.

"Yes Crow, I did. Our time is ending, isn't it?" Spider's voice was full of sorrow. Soon there would be no more Nacatl in Middle Earth to protect the forests.

Crow's gave was steady on Spider. "Yes. Morning Star's cubs were the first to pass. Since then all the cubs in the village have died. Then the older cats began pass. I am the oldest cat, yet I was the strongest of the old. Now my time is coming. Eagle doesn't look so good these days and it would seem that Bull have become very sick. So long as you stay far from Fangorn Forest you will weaken more slowly thn the rest of us. Please, do not die in vain, young Spider. Help bring down the Dark Lord and his armies. Do not do this in revenge. Do it out of compassion for the other creatures of our land." Crow agve a heart heay sigh.

"I understand Crow. I'll do what I have to, to save Middle Earth. Even if it should cost me my life." With that Spider left. She had a long ways to go to help her friends. She was deterinded nothing would stop her.

Sorry it took me so long to post this. I'm lossing intrest due to not getting much for reviews. Again, thanks go to Wolfie for the review. As for my playlist, here it is:

**Playlist TSOF**

**Band- Song**

Cold- Stupid Girl

Papa Roach- Kick in the teeth

Drowning Pool- Bodies

Drowning Pool- Sinner

Drowing Pool- Tear Away

Drowning Pool- All over me

Apocalyptica- I don't care (radio version)

Red- Death of me

Escape the Fate- Something

Escape the Fate- No sympathy for the dead

Escape the Fate- Situations

Matchbook Romance- Monsters

Monster Magnet- Space Lord

Weird playlist, I know, but I love the music and it helped me get this chapter written.


	7. Chapter Six: Spinneret Wicked

**AN: **I've managed yet another chapter. Thanks again go to Wolfie for the reviews. I'm sorry that my updates are few and far between, but yall have no idea just how much shit I'm working on right now, story wise and life wise. I'm working on several different fanfictions, an original book, trying to find a job, and dealing with a horse that doesn't want to be ridden. I have a lot of shit going on, as you can see. I'm holding off the writer's block as best I can and I have to take a lot of breaks to keep from getting it. Wolfie has given me hope though. At least I know I have one reader that'll keep coming back. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **By now you know what I do and don't own.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Six: Spinneret Wicked**

Claws scrapped on rock as Spider pulled herself up the rock face. She had thought she'd made it in time to catch up with her friends, but she was wrong. Spider could smell them everywhere and yet she had been too late to catch up with them. She shifted back into her full cat form and put her nose to the ground. The only way Spider would find them was to find their trail.

After an hour of feeling like a hunting hound, Spider picked up their trail and began following it. It wasn't long before she ran head first into a rock they had climbed over. She shook her head in aggravation and continued on. This was no place for a cat that lived in trees. Spider stopped cold on the edge of a stream some time later. The trail was lost.

_I should just turn around and go home. They don't want me. Gandalf didn't even give me time to explain myself. Why should I help when they don't need me._ Spider growled and turned to go back to Fangorn, but she caught a scent on the wind. _The others! The scent is new...er. They may not need me, but I'm a stubborn cat. I offered my claws and I'll stand by it._

Spider ran as fast as her bleeding paws would let her. She stopped several times to recheck the scent and give her paws a break. Something suddenly stopped Spider in her tracks. She should have realized it all along. She couldn't scent Gandalf and the scent of grief still twinged the air. Something had happened to him.

Tears slipped silent and unbidden down Spider's cheeks. She got to her paws and and ran, scenting blindly, in the direction they had gone in. Her paws hit grass, but she didn't notice. She passed trees, but she was blind to them. Spider ran faster than her hurt paws could stand, but she didn't care. She needed to know what had happened.

Soon Spider realized she had entered the Elven forest Lorin. She was in danger, but still she ran- trying hard to reach Frodo and ask him what had happened. As soon as she entered the city- if that is what one would call Lorin- Spider became aware of the danger she was in. Elves had bows pointed at her and she knew they intended to kill her.

Spider found her friends, though, and pounced on the first one she saw- which happened to be Gimli- and toppled him to the ground. The others didn't realized what had happened and had drawn their swords. Spider promptly shifted in to her human form and gave him a big hug as tears ran unchecked down her face.

"Lady Spider!" Gimli exclaimed. Everyone settled down and sheathed their blades. "What are you doing here, lass? Gandalf sent you home and you did nothing wrong. Why would you come back for us?" Spider merely laughed at this.

"Gimli, you all are my only friends. Why wouldn't I come back?" Spider asked with a smile. She knew very well he knew the answer, though he didn't speak. She sighed and dropped her head, but when she looked up new tears had formed.

"Aragorn, what happened to Gandalf? I couldn't find his trail when I came looking for all of you." Spider was sad and her friends couldn't understand why. Gandalf had told her to go home, back to Fangorn, but, she had come back. They could clearly see the blood on her hands and feet from her hard run to find them. They recounted the tale to her and her tears came faster.

"Lady Spider," Aragorn started gently, but was interrupted by Boromir. "Why didn't you come back sooner? We could have saved him!" But they all knew that they couldn't. In Boromir's mind, he needed someone to blame for what had happened.

Spider sighed. "I was close to the gates of Saruman's tower when I heard his voice on the air. I knew everyone was in trouble then. I also knew that I could not turn back and that I would have to take a path through Fangorn to reach you all. But, as always, I was too late. I had to stop at my village when I made my way through Fangorn. I spoke with Crow... she is sick, dieing with the forest. Saruman is killing my home and the only thing I can do is see this quest through. No matter what happens, I shall not leave again." Spider was sad. To her, she had failed to keep a promise, even if it wasn't her fault.

The companions were soon approached by an elf that Spider had not met. "Who and what is this that has dared enter our forest in such a disrespectful way? The only reason you are not dead yet is because I'm curious as to what you are doing here."

Spider bowed to the new comer. "I am sorry for any harm I have caused. I am Spider Silver Paws of the Nacatl. I meant no harm. I only sought to find my companions. We were separated and I traveled a long ways to get here. I seem to have damaged myself in the process." With that being said, she turned her hands over and showed him her bloody palms.

"Forgive me, I do not expect you to understand, but I have a duty to uphold and your reckless actions nearly got you killed. Aragorn, I expect you to be responsible for your friend. Take her to the healers and find her a place to sleep." With that the elf turned and left, giving no name and offering no real apologies.

Spider fell to her knees. She was tired and hurt and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

88888888888888888888

Aragorn watched as his friend dropped to her knees, tired and broken. Not once did she complain, not once did she argue with Haldir. Spider was kind and polite to him, while he was cold and cruel to her.

Aragorn looked down at Spider. She had stretched out belly down on the cool grass- the first time she had rested in days.

"Would someone be so kind as to drag me to Frodo? I am afraid that I cannot get back up and I should like very much to speak with him." A slight smile graced Spider's lips, as if she really didn't to have someone drag her across the ground.

"Lady Spider," said Legolas, "I would be honored to carry you to him, however, i do not think it wise to drag you there." He looked very serious in the matter, as if he did not quite understand the cat's humor.

"It would be most welcome Legolas and would everyone stop calling me Lady. I am a warrior, not a hand maiden." Spider smiled as Legolas scooped her up off the ground. They all agreed to call her by her name, though it wasn't proper.

Aragorn noticed that within the few moments that it took to carry her to the tents, she had fallen asleep. When the Hobbits realized who Legolas was carrying they almost started to jump up and yell with joy, but Aragorn held a finger to his lips in a sign to be quiet. :Legolas laid her down on his bedding and the four little Hobbits huddled around her and went to sleep. The healers came later and mended her hands and feet.

"How could she have gotten here so fast?" asked Gimli. "We've only been here for a day."

"You saw how quickly she ran away from us," Legolas pipped in. She's faster than any elven horse."

Aragorn thought a moment. "She said that she even went through Fangorn. How is it that she wasn't confronted by any of the creatures that call it home."

"I think," Boromir paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "Spider said that she was born and raised their. Did she not? It may be because she _is _one of the creatures of the forest that none of the others attacked her."

"I think you may very well be right Boromir. It would make sense that all other creatures and the trees as well are accustomed to her races' presence, so they think nothing of her running through the forest." stated Aragorn. In the end it made the most sense to him.

Gimli looked thoughtful. "Unless, of course, everything else is just afraid to cross her path. Spider also said that she had to out do the others of her tribe because she is an outcast. Who knows. She could have taken on the meanest, ugliest creature the forest has to offer for nothing to bother her." That made sense as well. For now they would just not think of why nothing had attacked her.

88888888888888888

Frodo sat by while Spider slept. Now staring in her direction. He Had never really paid much attention to the way she looked. However, he now had time to really look at the young cat.

Spider's hair was a color somewhere between blond and brown, leaning more toward brown, with pure silver strands so bright that they stood out against the main color. Her ears were slightly pointed, but nowhere close to those of an Elf. At first glance, you'd never realize they were a bit pointed. Her lashes were long and black and silver tipped. Her eyes, about the only thing he had ever noticed, were a bright, yet somehow dark blue. Almost like they were sapphires with a candle held behind them. She looked a bit odd, as there was a metal ring in the right side of her bottom lip. The lobes of her ears were stretched with pieces of colored bone and wood. Her skin was tan from spending so much time on open plain. Both the ring and stretched ears were customs of the Nacatl.

Maybe someday they would all understand her race. Maybe not.

**AN: **So, I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to hurry up and get it posted before i lost interest. On a side note, I'M REALLY FREAKED OUT! I think I might have skin cancer. My dad had it and now this weird spot has showed up on my arm. I'm scared. I remember what he had to go through with it last year. I don't want it to be SC but knowing my luck, it will be. T.T


	8. Chapter Seven: Spidersilk Peace

**AN:** Another day, another chapter. As for the whole thing with my skin, it turned out to be Poison Ivy. Go figure it'd be the one thing that I hate having most. Just a note to yall, I'm using the Extended version of FotR for this part f the story. Don't worry, I won't leave you out when i start on the next movie. Speaking of which, I think (if I remember correctly) I'm almost done with the first movie. Also, the reason why Frodo was paying such close attention to Spider in the last chapter is because I realized I hadn't explained her looks... stupid of me I know. I thought rather than stick with my hair color (bloody red) I'd give her something odd, but not too odd. Anyways, as always, enjoy.

**AN2: **Almost forgot, Wolfie, don't kill me. I try to get them out as fast as my ADD brain and schedule will let me. Other times I just kinda forget. I will defiantly try to get the chapters out faster without killing myself.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Seven: Spidersilk Peace**

Spider's sleep was fitful and full of nightmares. She could clearly see Gandalf's death, though not where it had really happened. She normally only napped, as she was apt to sleep for hours more then she should. But for some reason she was unable to wake herself up. She was finally able to pry her eyes open and blinked at the bright light of day. She saw none of her friends, yet she could clearly scent Legolas. _He must have placed me in the most convenient bed... his. _Another scent came to her. Spider looked up from the ground only see Haldir standing not far away.

She dipped her head in greeting to him. "Good morning, Lady Spider. Lady Galadrial asked me to bring you to her when you awoke."

Spider looked at him for a moment, then stood and walked to his side. "Then we should not keep her wait." She followed Haldir through Lothlorien, lost in the beauty yet keeping an eye on Haldir.

"I do not mean to be intrusive, but may I ask you a question?" Haldir was looking at Spider, waiting for an answer.

"Is that not already a question?" Spider smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. Haldir gave her a cold look that told her he was serious. "Yes Haldir, But do not take it personally if I decide not to answer."

"Fair enough. Why did you barrel into danger the way you did? You had to have known that we could have killed you had I not been curious." Haldir was genuinely curious, she could see it in his eyes. Spider also knew that the elf _let _her see it.

Spider let out a weary sigh. "Haldir, before I joined the Fellowship I was friendless. Gandalf may have sent me away, but he did not understand my actions. I forgive him for his quick judgment. I had to know what had happened to him. Do you understand?"

Haldir looked thoughtful a moment. "Yes and yet no," he replied. "But that does not mean I do not understand your reasoning. He was your friend and you have every right to know what happened to him. It was not an easy death, but I believe he would have rather died that way than sit by idle as his friends died."

Spider merely nodded. He understood. There were many reasons behind why she had chosen to help destroy the ring. She still found it odd that no one had questioned her about how she knew of the meeting in Rivendell. Crow was strange in her ways and had told Spider about the council meeting. Crow was an odd cat indeed.

Soon they arrived in a beautiful glade. In the center was a pedestal. The center was carved out and a silver bowl occupied the space. Spider grimaced, it had to have some sort of magical purpose. Spider didn't care much for magic.

"I shall part ways with you here. Lady Galadriel will be with you shortly." With that Haldir turned and left, leaving Spider to her own devices until the Lady Elf arrived.

Spider's gaze was caught by the gleaming bowl. She honestly wanted nothing to do with it, but she was curious of the craftsmanship. She stepped closer and examined the filigree around its edges. It had intertwining vines and leaves etched into its surface. Unfortunately, it looked as though it had black water in it and she couldn't examine the bottom of the bowl.

As she looked closer, images began to form on it's surface. Spider saw many things she didn't like, but the final message from it's depths made her scream in sadness. She could clearly see Crow standing in the ruins of her village. The old cat had tears running down her cheeks and bodies were scattered around her- all were cats she knew. Suddenly, as if coming from the mists of creation, Eagle appeared behind the old cat.

"So, you knew of my plans the whole time. Even before I knew of them." Eagle stated, rather than asked.

"Yes." Was Crow's simple reply.

"That's why you tried so hard to keep Spider alive. You wanted her to stop me." Another malice filled statement.

"If I had not, no cat would have survived this attack. We are lucky it was only ones that followed you that died here today. " A slight smirk, "At least there are enough cats left to rebuild this tribe."

"You have someone in mind to take over leadership." Eagle had no need for questions. When he found out that the village had been deserted, he knew who to blame.

"Yes, and despite what you are thinking, it is not Spider. She will never rejoin this Tribe. i have foreseen it. I have sent word to the one that will rule this Tribe until its finale, peaceful days. You are not the one." Crow smiled. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and she fell to the ground, smile still in place.

Spider screamed. It was a scream mixed with yowling cry of a broken cat. She fell to her knees. Something told her this had already come to pass. The woman who was like a second mother to her was dead. Tears ran unchecked down her face.

"What did you see?" The voice was soft and Spider didn't bother to move. She knew it was Lady Galadriel.

"Death," Spider croaked, her voice clogged with unshed tears. "I saw the death of only cat outside of my family that ever cared about me."

"Fate is a cruel thing, Spider Silver Paws. It will serve you well to remember that. You have a long journey ahead of you and not everyone will live to say they are heroes of Middle Earth. I do not know who will fall, but I know it will happen. Does this sadden you?"

Again, Spider didn't bother to move. She meant to disrespect to the Lady Elf, but she couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen and she felt sick. "Yes," She whispered.

Lady Galadriel's gaze softened at the answer. She gave a wane smile. "Tell me what you saw."

8888888888888

Spider returned to were her friends had made camp on the outer edges of the city. She found another elf waiting there to lead her to dinner. She now understood that she had arrived in the Elvin city very early in the morning and had woke late in the afternoon- just three hours before it was time for the evening meal.

Spider followed the silent elf through the city to the dining area, where she found her friends already eating. She couldn't help but smile at her small friends' veracious appetites. She proceeded to get her own food and wandered over to where the Fellowship sat.

"In all my days, I have never gazed upon such starved creatures," she said with a smile that, again, did not reach her eyes.

Pippin choked. Sam spit out his drink. Frodo's head snapped up. Aragorn and the others simply smiled and laughed at the poor hobbits, whom were the only ones that been caught off guard by the cat's statement.

"So, she finally wakes from her deep slumber," Aragorn laughed, patting Pippin on the back as he coughed.

The corners of Spider's mouth twitch, "Lady Galadriel sent for me as soon as I awoke. If not for her summons I would have arrived before now." Her smile fell. "I fear things are only to become harder from here."

Frodo's eyes widened. "Are you not to continue on with us?" He honestly wanted his newest friend to finish the journey with them. She had her quirks, but so did all the others.

"I assure you, _ezien_. I will continue what begun in Rivendell." Spider smiled again and waited for the inevitable question to what she had said.

Gimli gave Spider a blank look. "What does 'essy in' mean?"

Spider laughed. "It's 'Ezz-ee-in', _ezien_ Gimli. It means 'dear friend' in my native language. I don speak it often as the Nacatl have grown to use Westron more than anything."

"So, we are you dear friends, then?" Frodo asked. Spider gave gave him a sad smile.

"Frodo, you are my only friends." A single tear slipped unbidden down the cat's cheek.

"So it has happened. Your friend Crow has died with the trees." Aragorn made it both a statement and a question, unsure of what had become of the old cat Spider spoke so fondly of.

"No," Spider's mouth twisted into a frown. "She was murdered by Eagle. He stabbed her in the back with a dagger." The fellowship looked on as the cat's sadness turned into two emotions they had never witnessed in the young cat before- anger and rage. "I'll kill him. I'll take from him what he stole from her. The right to live." Spider flashed them a frighteningly feral smile. "She knew what would happen to the tribe before he even knew that the ring had resurfaced. Crow sent me to do what others of my tribe would be too afraid of- to defy the Chief of the Wild Nacatl. I do not know who she intended to be the new leader of my Tribe, but she's already sent word to them. My they live long and die free."

Spider had calmed back down by the time she finished speaking. Aragorn smiled at her determination. "Should your people ever require it, I offer my help to rebuild your people's village and honor."

Spider smiled. A real smile this time. "I'm not sure if it would be welcome, but should I ever return and find that they need help, I'll send for you. _Prienlas, ezien_." This time they didn't need to ask what she had said, they understood she was saying 'Thank you'.

The rest of the meal passed as uneventful and soon they returned to their camp at the edge of the city.

88888888888

Each member of the Fellowship sat on their respective 'bed', save Spider who sat on a tree root sharpening her sword.

"Spider," Legolas hesitated a moment.

"Yes?" Spider was going over Crow's death in her mind, replaying it again and again.

"May I ask you something about your race?" He asked, unsure if she would willingly answer his questions.

Spider smiled, knowing they were bound to get curious one day. "Yes. Don't worry, I have no problem answering your questions Legolas."

Legolas smiled. "Could you tell us a bit about how the Tribes work. I imagine there are or were more than just your's."

"Hm," Spider thought about about it a moment. "Well, we have our race as a whole, then Clans which are made up of different Tribes. Each Tribe is made up of several families and the families are made up of Bloodlines. All Tribes of a certain Clan share the same name, but in each Clan there is one Tribe that governs over the others. The ruling Tribe is the only one called by the Clan's name. Like I come from the Wild Clan and likewise I come from the Ruling Tribe, which is called the Wild Nacatl. In our clan we had the Sun Wild that lived only in the treetops. The Water Wild that lived on the banks of the Entwash and the Rock Wild that lived where the mountains meet the forest. You see each Clan is made up of four Tribes."

Spider stopped to make sure they were following what she was telling them. "We shared borders with the Cloud and Grass Clans. The Cloud Clan worked much the same way as ours, with one difference. The cloud were scholars, while the Wild are Hunters. Each Clan had a trade they shared with all the others. The Cloud shared weather predictions and such, while we traded skins, furs and dried meats. The Grass Clan which were made up of the Grass Nacatl, the Blade Grass, the Oak Grass, and Hollow Grass Tribes were horse breeders on the plains of Rohan. The Stone Clan were miners and were made up of the Stone Nacatl, Gold Stone, Jewel Stone, and Metal Stone Tribes. The Flame Clan were metalworkers and blacksmiths. They were made up of the Flame Nacatl, Blade Flame, Jewel Flame, and Iron Flame Tribes. I can't name all of the Clans, but do you understand the Clans, Tribes, and their individual trades?"

Spider received nods and grunts in replay. "The Bloodlines are rather difficult to explain. The most I really understand is the the Family Bloodline follows the only the Male members of the family. I would be considered a Cloud cat, as that was the Clan my father was from. His Bloodline is the _Razadios_. _Razadios _being the general word for both male and female silver furred cats. It means Silver Paws. _Razadia_ being female, _Razadius_ being male, and _Razadios _being all Silver Paws both male and female. Thats the best I can do to explain it."

"And you said before that your Tribe was ruled by a Chieftain. My question is, what is the role of the Priestess?" Aragorn asked. Spider had lost the Hobbits long ago in her explanation, but the other members had followed along fine.

Spider thought about her answer carefully to give them the best answer. "The Priestess divines the future of the Clan. She is also the Healer and teacher. I guess you could say that the Priestess is something akin to a Wizard, but no where near as powerful."

Gimli decided it was his turn to ask Spider a question, but Boromir was faster. "What is the meaning behind the metal ring in your lip and the way your ears are stretched?"

Spider smiled, she seemed to be in the habit of doing it every time a question was asked. "Well, the ring is a coming of age custom. On me, however, it is misplaced as it is a male custom. I was rared as one of the male members of the Tribe since I have no brothers and my father was banished. It was done as a means of disrespect, but I see it as an accomplishment. To me it meant I was to go through training not only as a hunter, but as a warrior. My ears were meant the same way, being only a male custom. Each one is a trial I passed becoming who I am now."

"It would seem," said a grinning Aragorn. "That it is nearly impossible to insult you."

Spider laughed. "I learned long ago that it was pointless to let them think that I cared for their obsession with insults. I'm proud of who I am. It means I didn't let them drag my down with them in their fall from grace."

"Alright," said Aragorn. "I think it's time to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Ok guys, I managed to find the inspiration to write this chapter. I was having a really hard time with it. As it is now really early in the morning (or really late at night... not sure what you would call 4am when you haven't been to sleep yet) and I am really fuckn' tired. I hope to have chapter 8 up soon... or at least half way done soon. The next one will be out by or before Halloween. Review and it'll get done faster.


	9. Chapter Eight: Mad King and The Spider

**AN: **I decided to steal something from my favorite online game. This is my special Halloween chapter and sort of a filler chapter. Not saying it's bad or anything. Just interesting. It also gives more insight into the traditions of the Nacatl. Enjoy.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Eight: The Mad King and The Spider**

Three weeks had past since the Fellowship had arrived in Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had come to the decision that they would have a banquet before they sent the Fellowship on their way. In the week that followed up to the banquet, Spider asked Lady Galadriel to help her with many thing. None of which she would explain to anyone. Sometimes her friends would go looking for her and find her sitting alone making something, which she would hind and tell them not to worry with what she did.

Aragorn needed Spider to help with a few of the preparations, but she was nowhere to be found. He found Spider's tracks leading into the darkest part of the forest and followed them. When he found her, she was sitting under an eerie looking oak tree, still working on what she had been all week.

"Spider, we need you in the city. We have found ourselves a bit short handed and need to to help."

Spider looked up slowly, as if Aragorn's request barely registered to her. "Alright," she said at last. "I'll come help. But promise me, no more interruptions and no more questions. I can't tell you what I'm doing. Maybe when the time comes I can show you."

Aragorn looked rather confused. "Alright, I promise. These secrets of your's confuse me."

Spider set the object in question down and followed Aragorn back to the bright city.

888888

After Spider had finished helping the others she disappeared again. Gone back into the darkness. However, the rest of the Fellowship became increasingly worried about her.

"Spider has spent much time alone. Why?" Asked Legolas, curious as to why their friend did not wish to stay and talk with them.

Aragorn let out a weary sigh. "I do not not know, Legolas. She requested that we not ask questions and said that she may be able to show us when the time comes. Do not worry. The Nacatl have strange ways."

Gimli let out a grunt and a laugh. "Let us hope it is not _too_ strange. I understand that she is not Dwarf, Elf, Man, or Hobbit. But she needs to have more faith in us. Is it really so terrible that she feels she cannot trust us with it?"

"No Gimli," Aragorn replied. "I do not believe that it is that she does not trust us or that what she is doing is terrible. I believe she wants to show us a custom or tradition of her people. I was present when Spider spoke with an Elf about what time of the year has come. All she said was 'I see' and proceeded to meet with Lady Galadriel."

They stopped discussing Spider's actions as of late and decided to speak of other things. They were well into a discussion about how Ale is made when Spider appeared suddenly and lept upon a root. She was wearing a mask made of cloth twigs and leaves.

"Ye listen to me

As recount the tale

Of he whom is called the Mad King!"

Spider laughed at their expressions when she said this. "He has been called by many names. The Autumn Lunatic, The Lord of Treats, The Deranged Spirit, and many more. But I shall simply call him, The Mad King Thorn." With that she gave a low bow. Her friends laughed and clapped, understanding that this had to be one of the reasons she had withdrawn herself.

"They say that every Eve of Shadows* Mad King Thorn appears in Fangorn Forest, but the only place he can found is in a ring of glowing mushrooms" There was a gleam of humor in her eyes. The Hobbits looked confused as to why he would only appear there of all places. Everyone else was just enjoying the tale.

"The Mad King loves games and dancing, but be warned, if you lose you lose more than the game." Here she had an ominous look in her eyes. "You will also lose your life, but fear not, for he will bring you back to life for more games and dancing!" Spider laughed as she ended her tale. She bowed and her friends clapped and cheered.

"So," Boromir spoke up. "This is why you've been hiding. A silly tale?"

Spider smiled. It was a harmless question as Boromir was laughing. "One of them. It is not quite time for the other yet. Don't worry little Hobbits. You have no chance of see the Mad King here."

Sam quivered. "Does he really exist Spider?" Spider laughed.

"Well, Sam, the Autumn Lunatic is considered a protector of the dead and besides, it's said that if you can beat him in a game or dance for him, he'll give you sweets in return. He likes to tell jokes as well."

"What kind of jokes?" Asked Pippin.

"Terrible ones. Most of them aren't even funny, but it's best to laugh at them or he'll get mad and kill you." Spider smiled at the look on the Hobbit's face.

"Tell us one, please?" asked Merry. "I really want to hear one."

"Are you sure?" Spider asked. "They tend to pertain to death. Hence the reason they aren't very good."

Everyone nodded. They really did want to hear one. Spider sighed and decided she would. "How are a Paragon and a drunkard alike?" Of course, none of them knew. "Both like to shout at strangers and run around without pants on."

"That," said Boromir, "makes no sense. What is a Paragon?"

"Alas, Boromir, I know not myself. He says strange things all the time." Spider gave a wane smile. It would be a long night.

8888888 (These ,while being a break in the story, also signal my smoke breaks from the story. XD)

Sometime later, Sam realized that Spider disappeared when he was about to ask her a question.

"Aragorn!" Sam yelled, running up to the ranger and grabbing his arm. Aragorn looked down at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Aragorn asked. What could have the Hobbit so worried?

"She's gone. Spider's not here. I can't find her." Sam panted.

"Legolas, get everyone together. I think I know where she is. I think it's time for her surprise." Aragorn began walk in the direction of the evil looking oak tree in the darkest part of the woods. After a bit of walking they found her. Spider was surrounded by lit candles and facing the full moon, arms spread wide in the air over her head. She wore the mask from earlier. Herbs made up the strange smelling incense that burned. She spoke words they had never heard, but none wanted to interrupt to ask what she was doing. They couldn't see it, but she smiled knowing that they were there and would see something they would never see again.

Spider decided to switch to Westron so they could understand her.

"Here I honor the fallen on this most sacred Eve of Shadows.

I call to the honored dead, may that I speak with one who wishes to converse with me

On this most sacred Eve of Shadows.

I call to one who may have a message for me and my part*.

Come, share with me what you will!"

She lowered her arms and dropped to one knee, bowing her head. She stayed like that for a moment, but just as she began to stand a figure wavered into being before her.

"Spider, you ask for a message and I have one for you and your part." It said.

Spider's eyes went wide and she let out a strangled cry. Tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Spider, do not cry for that which has been lost. I would like to ask your friends to step out in the open for this message is for all of you."

They did as the figure said. Merry and Pippin walked over to Spider and hugged the wailing cat.

"Who are you that our friend Cries so upon seeing you?" Aragorn asked. He couldn't hurt the spirit with a sword, but he could question it.

The spirit smiled. "I was the Priestess, Crow. I looked after her for many years after Eagle murdered Spider's mother because he couldn't have her. I admire you eight. You befriended her, despite her not being of your races. She has come to rely on all of you to help her heal."

Legolas gasped. "YOU! Spider has always spoken highly of you. When she learned of your death... it broke her. We had already lost Gandalf and the knowledge of your death made thing much worst. Why are you here?"

Crow sighed. "Iluvatar decided that I would be the one answer the summons of Nacatl's Eve of Shadows Rite. SPIDER! Stop that whimpering girl. I didn't raise you to break down at the first sight of a dead friend. Now did I?"

Spider's head snapped up and her eyes widened. She smiled an started laughing. "No. You didn't. What's the message you have for us?"

Crow gave a sharp nod, indicating that she was pleased that Spider had done what she wanted. "You will lose friends and gain news ones. You will topple kings and raise new ones. Do not lose sight of yourselves or your friends. Keep them sacred and, for the love of Eru, watch their backs in battle. They will need it. It may not always work, but it will always help. Now, I'm afraid, I must go. Spider?"

Spider looked her in the eye. "Yes, Crow."

"Don't lose the memory of your mother. You may yet see your father again. I have something very important in store for Razadius, but for his sake, don't lose your love for your mother or your respect for me. It will keep you sane in the coming fire. Do you understand, Spider? I won't be able to see you again until your own death. I want us to make our peace here." Crow sighed. "Eru knows I've always loved you like the daughter I was never have."

Tears dampened Spider's cheeks. "I had always thought of you as the Grandmother I'd never had." A slight smile "And as a second mother after Hawk's death. I'm glad it was you the Valar sent, instead of some cat I didn't know. I'll always keep both you and my mother in my heart. Sleep in peace Crow. I'll miss you."

Crow smiled as she began to fade back into the mists." Live long and die free, Spider."

When she had faded, Spider turned and started for camp. No one would speak of this day again, unless it needed to be spoken of. Crow's voice could still be heard on the wind.

_Live long and die free, Spider._

Woot! Another chapter out and the fact that it's the day after I already posted one scares me. Hell, I'm not even done writing yet. My mind feels like it's gonna explode with all the stuff I need to get written. Shouldn't be too long before chapter 9 is out.


	10. Chapter Nine: Spider Heart

**AN: **I know what you're thinking "Another one? Already?" MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm on a roll! In just a few short days a third one has appeared. Or has it only been hours? Oh well. Be happy I'm getting them out so fast. I forgot to add in the last chapter the two things that had this (*) next to the them. Anyways, Eve of Shadows is the Nacatl equivalent of All Hallows Eve (the pagan version) and Part are a group waiting for the spirit to appear with a message... if that makes any sense. Anyways, enjoy.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Nine: Spider Heart**

The day had arrived for the Fellowship to depart from Lothlorein for Mordor. They had much to do and not a lot of time in which to do it. They had decided to load the boats before Lady Galadriel gave her 'fair well speech'. It would be a difficult journey and a lot of things to do before hand.

Spider was speaking to Haldir after the had finished with the boats. They had become friends during the Fellowship's stay and it saddened her to have to leave her new friend.

"Just remember Haldir, those of us who are true to the Nacatl code of honor never forget a friend. Should you ever go to Fangorn after this is over with, make the the heart of the forest. That's where you'll find my village. I'll make sure you are treated well."

"Lady Spider, I don't think I'll ever go there, but if I should have need of some thing within Fangorn Forest I will do as you have said, but until that day, Fair well. My your journey go more smoothly than we think it will.

Spider smiled. "Live long and die free, Haldir. Till we meet again," she said grasping his forearm in the warriors way. The others were with Lady Galadriel. Spider had decided she didn't want to be with them when they received their gifts, so she had gone to say her goodbye to Haldir and headed for the boats.

"You were not there to receive your gift, Spider."

Spider spun around in mid step. "Lady Galadriel!" She said with surprise. "I had not expected to be given one. I also wanted to say goodbye to Haldir before we left."

The Lady of Light smiled warmly at the young cat. "I had one made for you anyways. Turn around." Spider did as she was told and Galadriel clasped a charm clad chain around her neck. Spider didn't bother to look at it yet. In truth she was afraid to.

"So you won't forget that which you should always remember." The Elf turned and walked away, leaving Spider to her own devises.

88888888

Some time later, Spider was sitting a boat with Boromir pondering on what the necklace looked like, for she still had yet to look at it. She finally gave in and held it's charms up. A bejeweled spider, a ruby hawk, an onyx crow, a pure silver paw print, and a silver cat with obsidian spots. A lone tear slipped down Spider's cheek and she smiled. She would never forget those that had guided her as best they could.

"It's odd how one moment you think that you've made your life the way you could with no help and then the next you realize just how many people it took to get you where you are." Spider wiped away the tear and stared out at the trees and water, leaving Boromir to wonder why she'd said that.

Spider could hear Gimli and Legolas speaking, but not what about as she didn't feel like hearing the two of them. She knew it was about the Lady of Light, but that was enough for her to know not to listen.

They had gone quite a long ways before a scent came to Spider. She have a sneezing fit (like how a cat will sneeze like 15 times before it's done) and Boromir gave her a strange look.

"Are you alright Spider?" Boromir asked. The boats were not far from each other and they had all heard her sneeze and Boromir's question.

"I know that smell." She said and sneezed again. "It's smells like rotting El-...k...flesh?" Spider looked sheepishly at Legolas.

"Rotting elk flesh? Where does that make sense?" Asked Gimli.

Aragorn looked at Spider hard. "I do not believe that is what she meant. Is it Spider?"

Spider let out a long suffered sigh. "Elf flesh. I smells like rotting Elf flesh." She closed her eyes and waited.

"Spider," Legolas began to ask her how she knew what that smelled like.

"You find a lot of things dead in Fangorn. The only other thing that smells like that is...oh Eru! Orcs are the only other thing that smells like that!" Spider was suddenly on guard. She reached for her bow and looked around at the trees as if they would attack them.

"I take it, it is because they have a nasty habit of cutting down your forest. Eh, lass?" Asked Gimli. He was pretty sure he was right this time.

"Yes. The Nacatl have been fighting off Orcs of a very long time." Then she added too low for even Legolas to hear. "And I know how they are created."

"It's getting close to dark," said Aragorn. "I think it's about time to make camp for the night. We'll leave early in the morning."

They pulled the boats up on the closest bank for the night.

888888888

Spider had curled up between Merry and Pippin in her full cat form. She was napping and looking after the two hobbits at the same time. She was finding it hard to sleep as Frodo and Sam were arguing. When they finally stopped she could hear Aragorn and Boromir. Spider crawled from between them and padded over to the arguing men. Stood there for a moment then hissed. They looked down at her for a moment and went separate ways. It was a silent agreement that they would go sleep and she would stand watch.

It seemed to Spider that no one was sleeping well. She decided that maybe now would be a good time to sing and promptly shifted between cat and human- the only form she could sing in. Her human voice sounded to scratchy for her liking and her cat voice wouldn't sound right to the them. Now the only question was of what song. Spider smiled as the answer came to her.

"Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more

Don't say - goodbye  
Don't say - I didn't try...

These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies  
You told us  
The hurt, the blame!

And we will weep  
To be so alone  
We are lost!  
We can never go home

So in the end  
I will be - what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me

Now we say - goodbye  
We say - you didn't try...

These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!

And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home "

Spider's voice fell silent as she looked behind at her friends. They had all fallen asleep at last. No more pointless arguing. No more anger. But for Spider, who's anger was always just under the surface. She shifted back into her cat form. She couldn't cry in that form.

Spider's song was true. She could never go home. She no longer had a home. Spider gave a bitter laugh. She'd never had a home to begin with.

888888888888

The next day everyone was silent. Spider tried to take in the beauty around her, but her thoughts were always drug back to what she had seen in the mirror. It weighed heavy on her heart, but she could do nothing to stop the coming war. Crow had called it the coming Fire, but... it was all the same. She wondered what part she would play in it. She had seen, she sighed, she had seen things that could not be stopped. Her will to continue was waning, but a promise was a promise. Spider wouldn't go back on her word.

Aragorn caught everyone's attention and pointed up at two giant statues. His ancestors.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." He said. Everyone looked at them in awe, even Spider.

"Man never ceases to amaze me with the things they are able to accomplish." Spider smiled and looked back down into the deep blue waters.

Later on they stopped along the back to rest before they were to cross the lake later on in the day.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the Boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told them. Which, Gimli was not happy about.

"Oh yes, just a simply matter of finding our way through an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marsh lands as far as the eye can see." Stated Gimli. Spider didn't like that idea to much as her nose was more sensitive then anyone else's.

"That is our road," said Aragorn. "I suggest you take some rest and recover you strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli began growling about 'recovering his strength, which caused Spider to laugh. She decided it would be a good time to take in the scents around her and ignore everyone else's conversations. She began sorting through them all.

Water, grass, trees, moss, *sneeze* mold, mud, and...

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

"Orcs!" Spider suddenly shouted. "Find him fast, we're about to have company."

Everyone scattered to look for the missing hobbit, as well as Boromir.

Spider ran through the woods in full cat form, unfortunately she couldn't pick up Frodo or Boromir's scent for that of the Orcs. They were getting closer and spoiling her sense of smell.

Spider soon came face to face with the band and abandoned her cat form for the between. She would be faster with her sword. In the ensuing madness of battle she had found Frodo as he ran for the boats. She followed him and came up behind him on the bank.

"Frodo?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"Spider, would you have taken the ring to Mordor or would have you taken it back to your home in the forest?" It sounded almost like an invitation to take the ring. Spider came up beside him.

"I hiss every time it tries to draw me in. It tries to every time I get close to you like this. Live long and die free, Frodo, for I do not believe we will cross paths again in this lifetime. Be it by my death... or yours, _Ezien_." Spider looked out over the river. She saw nothing on the far shores.

"Take this and don't forget me." Spider reached to her necklace and pull the silver cat free and placed it in his hand. "You were a good friend. I will never forget you. Now go, you don't have much time."

With that she turned and ran back into the trees. She didn't look back.

88888888888888888888

Spider fought and ran. She soon heard a sound she did not want to. The Horn of Gondor. Boromir was in trouble. She returned to full cat form but was soon held up by several Orcs that she couldn't fight that way. By the time she was able to make it to where the sound had come from, it was too late. She stood back as tears clouded her eyes.

The Hobbits had been taken and Boromir lay on the ground, his chest full of arrows.

He and Aragorn were talk, the last words they would ever hear him say.

"Tell Spider, I am sorry for the day in the practice field. I never told her I was sorry for annoying her."

It was all she heard. "I forgive you, my friend." She whispered and fell to her knees. She cried her hardest right then. Her cat and human wails could be heard for miles.

From that day Spider swore she would never let another one of her friends die. She would be there when they needed her and not a second later.

They held his funeral not long after. Spider would never forget that moment for the rest of her life. However long it proved to last.

They sat on the shore watching the boat as long as it was in sight. Legolas grabbed one of the other boats and ran it into the water ready to catch up with Frodo and Sam.

Spider wasn't really paying any attention. "You mean not to follow them." Aragorn's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn looked to the forest, possibly thinking of what was to come.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Said Gimli, again not seeing the task that yet needed to be done.

"But if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment or death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn moved away from the others. Spider was still sitting on top of a rock, trying to decided if she would continue on.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He sheathed his dagger and turned to look at his three remaining friends.

"Let's hunt some Orc."

Spider grinned and quickly followed her friends. This would be a journey to remember. She was easily able to keep up with the others. The Orcs would pay. They would learn the feel of Nacatl Steel.

Well guys, that's the end of the first movie. What scares me is the fact that this is the second chapter within a matter of hours. I hope yall like the really fucking fast update. I enjoyed writing it. Don't expect the next chapter this fast. By the way, the song used in this chapter was Gollum's Song. Review please!


	11. Chapter Ten: Spider on the Wind

**AN: **So, my week of playing Guild Wars nonstop is over now. I'm back to writing chapters and being happy with the few reviews I get. As always, thank you Wolfie for your input and yeah, I snuck a few chapters over on you. Great huh? Anyways, enjoy. Oh and review if you ever want to see another chapter.

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Ten: Spider on the Wind**

"Come Gimli! Must I carry you?" Spider laughed. They were on the Orcs trail and hadn't stopped running since they had started.

"Carry me? Carry me! Watch who you are talking to my young friend. My legs are short, that's all." Gimli was rather disgruntled at Spider's suggestion and joke.

"Any shorter, Master Dwarf, and you'd be a Hobbit!" Spider was trying to keep their spirits up with humor. In her own right it was working. She wasn't so sure about the others.

"There pace has quickened." Aragorn whispered. Spider and Legolas could hear him clearly. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He ran forward, beaconing the others to follow him.

"They must not like the smell of cat." Spider muttered and ran after him, smiling over her shoulder at Gimli.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted to the dwarf as Spider shot past him- following Aragorn.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry, but what bear rock can tell." Gimli shuffled after them as fast as he could- unable to keep up with his long legged companions.

They ran hard, with Gimli catching up a bit at some point, but ever lagging behind. Spider chose to keep a pace that set her between Aragorn and Legolas at all times. She remained in her between form to keep from getting tired. However, even she was getting worn out and didn't know how much longer she could keep up the pace.

It wasn't long before Aragorn stopped and bent to the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorin fall." He had found the broach from one of the Hobbit's cloaks. Spider gave it a sniff. "Pippin. He pulled it off with his mouth. He left it here for us. I have a bad feeling about the direction we're going in."

"Why is that?" Legolas asked, curious as to what was making Spider so agitated.

"I smell trees. The kind that don't stay where they grow. We're to close to Fangorn for my comfort. Don't worry, I'm still coming with all of you. I just have a bad feeling about being in or near my home." She twisted up a bit of a smile for them and then looked on with a frown.

"Then they yet be alive." Legolas had his hopes. Spider couldn't smell something and tell if its owner where still breathing.

"Less than a day ahead of us." They started off on a run again. They where catching up with them. Spider's paws were bleeding again, but she wasn't telling them that. No, she would suffer in silence. Merry and Pippin's lives depended on them. They would catch up with the Orcs and they would take back their friends. They would leave no Orc alive. _No one captures my friends and gets away with we will battle the Orcs and take them back. I swear to Marisi, I will get them back or I'll die trying. _

Behind them, Gimli tumbled down a hill. "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called once again and continued after Aragorn and Spider.

"We dwarves are natural sprinters!" Yelled Gimli. "Very dangerous over short distances." He finally picked up his pace to follow them.

They ran up a hill that overlooked where they were heading. "Rohan." Aragorn looked around at the lands before them.

Aragorn looked bleakly around them. "Rohan, home of the horse lords." He paused a moment to look around before he continued. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us. "

Spider looked out over the lands to come. "I don't like this. Something is wrong. Very wrong." She shifted into her full cat form and stood by his side. Something had Spider spooked and the others could see it. It seemed that the fearless Nacatl was not so fearless after all. She had the right to be afraid though, they all did.

They slowed their pace to a walk. Aragorn wasn't pushing them so hard and Spider wasn't about to question why. Legolas was out ahead of them scouting. Making sure they weren't being ambushed.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn called to him. Spider was trying to sort through what was making her afraid of going into Rohan.

"The Uruks have turned north east." He paused and watched them a moment. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isenguard!" Spider's fear now had a name. She had been afraid they would do this. She let out a low growl. _Time to run now, and I do mean NOW._ She thought to herself.

Aragorn looked like he had just found the answer to why they had been captured. "Saruman." He now looked rather bewildered.

Spider's fur bristled. She gave a very sudden roar, something they had never heard from her before. She returned to her human form as she really didn't like talking in cat form. "That bastard! While I do not wish to go anywhere near Fangorn, I will. I'm going to rip Sarumon's throat out!" Not a rant, not a threat. A promise.

They had continued to chase the Uruks across Rohan. Spider had taken the lead in her full cat form. She had become so angry that she no longer wished to speak. She was beginning to calm down. Spider didn't need to stay in a foul mood.

Gimli was trying hard to keep the pace and as always he was failing. The rocks were less of a challenge for Spider than for the others. Her long cat body balancing her no matter what was just past each rock. The Uruks ran faster, as did they.

It soon became dark and they had to stop for a bit to rest. Spider suddenly crashed into the dirt with a feral cat-scream.

"Gimli! Help me with her." Legolas had gotten to her first and just as he was about to grab her fur to pull her onto her side, Spider lashed out with outstretched claws. She stopped as she realized what was happening. Still in her cat form, she sat on her haunches and looked sadly at her friends. "We must keep going. They are hurting the trees."

8888888888888888888888888

Dawn arrived on the heels of night. The sun shown red as it rose into the sky. "Red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." They continued to run and came upon a boulder. It was a bit out of place to Spider, but her mind worked strange at times. They all heard the screams of horses approaching. Spider quickly shifted back into full cat form and they ran to hide behind the boulder.

A very large group of men on horseback soon rode past them. Spider's muscles tensed, waiting for a fight. Aragorn however, he had another idea.

"Riders of Rohan!" he called to them as they passed. "What news from the Mark?"

The riders circled around and came _back. _Spider wasn't fond of either the Ranger or the Rohirrim's ideas. She crouched down and waited as they surrounded the three of them. Suddenly, all spears were pointed at them. One of the riders poked Spider on the top of her nose. She pointedly hissed.

A man rode forward. "What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a..." He trailed off. "Nacatl." Spider supplied. The man glared down as he had no idea where the voice had come from. "What business do you have in the Ridder Mark? Speak quickly." he finished.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimly said, looking rather smug. The man didn't look too pleased or amused as he dismounted. Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, forgetting that something far more dangerous sat at his feet.

"I would cut off your head. Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

This pissed off Legolas and the Elf drew out his bow and arrow quickly. Spider rose to her feet and crouched down, growling.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas promised. Aragorn grabbed the Elf's arm and forced him to lower the bow. Gimli let out his breath and Spider gave a low chuckle. She wondered what had been gong through Gimli's mind.

Aragorn looked around at his companions in disbelief. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Spider Silver Paws of Fangorn Forest. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man took his helm off. "Not even his own kin." The others took this as a signal to raise their spears. It seemed they had convinced him they were no threat, some what. "Saruman has poisoned the king and claimed lordship over these lands." The four companions were disheartened to hear this. "My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished." He leaned forward, as if sharing a great secret. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say. As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spys slip past our nets."

"We are no spys." Said Aragorn, giving the man a hard look. "We track a party of Uruk Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

The rider almost look ashamed. "The Uruks have been destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli became frantic. "There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

As Gimli hadn't given a description of how they looked, Aragorn supplied them with one. "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

The rider looked down a moment, thinking and not looking too happy. "We left none alive. "

It was sad news to them all. Spider dared to hope that maybe they were wrong. The hobbits had enough sense to have tried to hide or get away. This couldn't have been the end of them.

"We piled the carcases and burned them." They could see the smoke still rising. Why hadn't she smelled it before? Maybe it was because she had been keeping track of the Uruks with her nose.

"Dead?" muttered Gimli in disbelief. The rider nodded. "I am sorry."

It was sad to think that those two care free hobbits were now dead. Spider's head dropped and she let out a very cat like whine. "How could this have happened?" she muttered so low it came out more as a sort of meow than real words. The rider thought nothing of it.

He gave a loud whistle and called two names- Arod and Hasufel. No doubt they were horses. Sure enough, a white horse ,Arod, and a grey, which was Hasufel came forward at his call.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Fair well." He returned to his horse and mounted him. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" With that the riders departed, leaving the companions to their own devices.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli mounted up and looked down at Spider a moment. "Will you not ride?" asked Aragorn.

"No, my paws aren't bleeding yet. I'll be fine. Let's go." Spider just wanted to get to the pile and get it over with.

They made their way to where the bodies lay, piled high and still smoldering. It was a grusom sight, but Spider had seen worst. Things she really didn't want to think about.

Spider could hear Gimli talking behind her, but she wasn't listening. She was staring into the trees. It was almost like Spider was trying to wilt the forest with her hate for what lay close to the forest's heart. She had been almost in this very spot when she was very young. Spider had been on the heels of a dark brown stag that had been deemed the 'Sacred Beast'. It was to be killed and cleaned for Bull's coming of age ceremony. Spider had nearly caught it when Bull had slammed into her side. He had blamed the stag's escape on her. When in truth it had been all his fault.

Spider was broken from her thoughts by Aragorn yelling in anger. She was slightly ashamed that she didn't know why. The Hobbits were gone. It had to be the reason. Spider watched as he detailed where they lay and then she zoned him out not wanting to listen.

When Spider was a child, she would hide in places where her mother couldn't smell her. She just wanted to see if Hawk would coming looking for her. Every time, true to what Spider knew would happen, Hawk came looking for her. She did it to Crow one time after her mother had passed. Crow had known where she was and the reason why she did it. So she went and looked for Spider. It made her feel better knowing that Crow didn't see her as just a burden.

Spider snapped from her thoughts as soon as she heard Aragorn say something about the Hobbits and Fangorn.

"Fangorn," whispered Gimli. "What madness drove them in there?"

"I don't know," said Spider. "But I can find out.

I hate to leave you hanging like this, but I needed to get this chapter out before I made it longer than I intended to. I may be a DJ for Blade Radio soon. I'll keep you updated on whether I do or not. Check out bladeradio (dot) com and check it out. It's a gamer station mostly for Guild Wars, but they play awesome music. I always listen to it while I play. If you happen to play this super awesome game you really should check them out as they give away prizes in game for correct answer to questions the DJ asks. I hope that soon DJ Halo (me) gets added in. I'd love to take up a slot every night, as I have nothing else to do.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Threads Reconnected

**An: **Ok, this is a retype of chapter 11. I finally figured out that the reason I wasn't getting anywhere with it was because I was taking it in the wrong direction. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out, but hey, at least I did and didn't give up on the story. In other news, I did become a DJ. Only problem is I haven't had any air time since I started. Go figure. ON WARD! Oh and review.

**Soul Shatter Book One: The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Eleven: Threads Reconnected**

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked in confusion. Spider looked at everything but him before she answered.

"I'm going back to my tribe." she said with a sigh. "They know everything that goes on here. They may have seen Merry and Pippin. It's worth the risk. I may have a fight on my hands, but I have to know what became of them. There is no other way for me."

Gimli's eyes shot wide. "You mean..."

"We part ways here, my friend." Gimli looked dejected. All of them did. "Don't worry over me. Something tells me that it's time to return to the cats of the forest. We will meet again."

With those words said, Spider shifted back in between forms and ran into the forest. Soon she could no long hear them as they made their way into Fangorn, walking in the opposite direction she had gone.

Spider ran all day and into the night. The forest seemed different. It was almost like something old had awoken. However, Spider didn't have the time to find out it's source. She had a tribe to deal with and she knew she would have to fight.

Spider soon found herself on the outskirts of the what she could see, it seemed like the entire village was preparing for war. Warriors she had never seen before were helping to arm other warriors. The women carried blankets and provisions to already armed soldiers.

In short, the Nacatl were going to war.

Spider made her way into the middle of the village, wondering why Eagle had changed his mind. He would never sacrifice his warriors for any cause unless it was his own.

"Spider! You came back." She turned her head just in time to see Morning Star running to her. After Hawk had died the older cat had looked at her with a mother's pity, but never spoke to her. Now, Morning Star ran to her like an old friend. Like Spider had been missed.

"Morning Star, what's going on here. Eagle would never march to war." Spider was confused an wary of what was happening.

"Eagle is dead. Silver Paws came back and-" Spider cut her off in confusion.

"My father is dead. How could he have come back and do anything?"

"No, Spider. Eagle lied to you and Hawk. He destroyed your lives for the sake of his own satisfaction. Silver Paws has the backing of the lost tribes. Some of them survived and he found them. He challenged Eagle for leadership and won." Morning Star's revelation still confused Spider. She had buried Silver Paws or so she had thought.

"Take me to him." Spider looked rather determined to see it through. She also looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion.

"Spider, you need to rest. I'll take you to see him as soon as you rest and eat." Morning Star had a stern tone to her voice that was much like her mother's had been. Spider followed Star to a tent that seemed to be vacant, but she took this as a sign that they had seen many cats arrive and were prepared for the arrival of more.

8888888

Spider dreamt of many things. The day that she and Hawk had buried what they thought was the burnt body of Silver Paws was one of them.

Spider had only been ten human years when Eagle threw the blackened body at their feet. It was a sickening site and it had been burned into her memory. She had never forgotten the site and most likely never would.

When Morning Star finally lead her to see her father they found them in the midst of a war meeting with the new Priestess. She was trying to narrow down their place of attack.

"You!" The woman cried suddenly, pointing at Spider. "You must hurry to Helm's Deep. Your friends are in great danger and help may not arrive in time."

All eyes turned to Spider. She was suddenly under the gaze of several great cats of the Nacatl race. Mirri the Hero, Silver Paws, Ajhani Goldmane, and Willow Mane the Golden were the ones she could name. Spider turned on her heel and marched out.

"Morning Star!" Spider called as she walked back to the tent she had used. The other cat was nowhere to be seen, so she continued on to her tent.

"Spider, wait!" Silver Paws called after her. "She was confused. Two days hence." Spider had stopped and was now looking up at her father in annoyance.

"You pain me father. Your riddles remind me of an old friend of mine. Speak clearly."

"Get some rest. We begin the march to Helm's Deep in four hours. Be ready." Silver Paws looked the way she remembered. His eyes matched his fur as they always had.

"You mean," Spider said slowly. "That you would aid people you do not know, simply because they are my friends?"

"Yes. I know the hard life you've had because of Eagle. I know you do not easily trust others. If you trust them and you call them your friends, then that is reason enough for me." Spider smiled at her father and pulled him into a hug.

"Father, I had missed you. Mother did too."

11111111111

Sorry this is such a short chapter. I hope the next one is longer. Also, if you noticed, with next chapter the name will be changed. The next few chapters will be the last, but the sequel will start shortly after the last chapter. I would also like to note that all my updates can be found at my LJ lokii-wolfheart (dot) livejournal (dot)com


	13. Chapter Twelve: Webs of Blood

**AN: **So, Feb 3rd was my 21st birthday. I'm sorta back in my groove for story writing. I got a new bow even though we were just looking for a bowstring and some arrows. Arrows are over priced as hell. I'll be getting a tattoo soon as one of my other late presents. Anyways, we're nearing the end of TSOF. Another story will be following this one and will show a few events on the dark side of things and then it will pick up where this one leaves off. The next chapter will be the last. ON TO THE STORY! And don't forget to review.

**Soul Shatter Book One: The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Twelve: Webs of Blood**

The next day, the cats were already on the move. They were half way to their destination. Spider, Mirri the Hero, Silver Paws, and Ajhani Goldmane were at the lead of the other cats. They knew their way through this part of the forest, while other cats had only recently caught their first look at trees.

The wind was blowing to the north, straight at the army of cats- all in their full cat forms. It was rare to see them at rest. There was a considerable distance between them and Helm's Deep. At least it had been a full day before.

There was an energy thrilling through Spider. One she had never experienced before. She paced every time they stopped. Silver Paws told her that it was just the anticipation of the battle to come. All the Nacatl were feeling it. Spider had never fought in a battle, so she didn't know how to deal with it.

The smell of Orc, blood, and fire told them that the battle had started, but not stopped yet. They still had a plenty of time left. The race of man had not given in to death. Spider turned her face to the wind hopeing to catch familiar scents, but only came up with the same ones as before. _Don't give up just yet. We're almost there to help you, my friends. Just hang on a bit longer._

They continued their 'march' to Helm's Deep. Never stopping longer than a few minuets. Soon they found themselves at the edge of Fangorn and less than a quarter of a day from Helm's Deep. They stopped for another rest and to work out a strategy for their arrival.

Spider faced the south, eager to continue. Ready to be done with the battle. Silver Paws' arrival and defeat of Eagle was a good sign. It meant she had the backing she needed to help those that were in need of it. So much had gone wrong in her life. Spider was just happy that things were looking up.

"Thinking of battle, little one? Or are you thinking of someone?" The voice sounded beside her.

"Thoughts of battle, Mirri. I have no one in this world, but for my father." Spider stared out at the impending battle. The very one she was so eager to reach. "I have many friends in this battle to come. I hope they've made it this far."

Mirri looked to the black sky. "If they are great warriors then I'm sure they have. Your father wanted me to speak with you about the coming battle."

Spider's brow furrowed. "What about it?"

"He wanted me to ask you what you thought of our plans, since you decided not to join us." Mirri sat down on a near by log and curled her golden tail around her waist.

"What are the plans? I'm sure father doesn't need my approval to do anything. " Spider's mind was on its same thoughts. Never straying, never dimming.

"Whatever you may think of him Spider, he values what you think. Silver Paws talked insistently about seeing you again. He was amazed to fin a full grown cat where he had left behind a young cub. He was horrified to find a scared woman, where once had been innocence. He grieves for your mother when no one is looking. He loves you Spider. Give him a chance to make up for what was done by a worm of a man." Mirri wasn't angry with Spider. She simply didn't understand the younger cat.

"Tell me the plans and I'll help where I can."

8888888888

The army of cats ran headlong into the battle. No thought was spared for themselves. They look like a great streak of colorful metal as they joined the battle. Soon the screams of cats were heard all across the field. Nothing could stop the great mass of fur that spread like ripples on a pool. The Rohirrim had arrived at the same moment as the great army of cats.

* * *

Sorry for the overly short chapter. The next one will be much, much longer since it's the final chapter for this part of the story.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Burning Cobwebs

**AN:** Ok, this is a rewrite of this chapter. It's a tiny bit shorter, but I didn't change much. I took out a few lines about Corsair as I have removed her from the story. I'll be doing a bit more maintenance on the chapters following this one and adding a new chapter. I guess I decided I like this story too much to screw myself over on it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Burning Cobwebs**

As the battle raged on, so did flashes of Spider's life. Fond memories and hated ones as well. Her mother's voice. Her father before his exile. The spider she was named for.

_"Mother, why does the Jewel Spider weave a web of such pretty colors?"_

_"Because is does not wish to deceive."_

_"Mother, why is the sky blue and leaves green?"_

_"Because the gods wished it to be so."_

_"Mother, why are you crying?"_

_"I miss your father, little one."_

_"Oh... I miss him, too. When is he coming back?"_

_"Never."_

_"Mother! Wake up! You're bleeding... Mother? Why won't you wake up?"_

No one would ever fill the hole that her mother had left behind when she had killed herself. No one could repair the damage done when Eagle had thrown the blackened corpse at their feet for them to bury. Yet, somehow she had been given one missing piece back. Her father had been returned to her.

Spider screamed her fury out into the battle. Her claws gouging any orc that dared come too close to her bloody claws. She would rip them all to shreds. Take out her fury on them, as if they were the ones that had caused her all the pain in her life. She darted between startled men and ripped apart any orc she could reach.

_Mother, mother_

_Why is it that you cry?_

_The sky is blue_

_The trees are green_

_And everything is fine._

_My heart, it soars_

_And I implore_

_Why do you not let the dead lie?_

_Mother, mother_

_Why is it that you cry?_

_You've grown cold_

_Your body is old._

_And nothing is as it was._

_My heart is dead_

_But all is not lost_

_I ask will you not let the dead lie?_

Spider gored an orc across what passed for its belly and moved on to the next. She shifted between forms as she ran, pulling a dagger from her belt. She continued her frenzy of killing. Not a single orc was spared. The whole battle was a flurry of horse, man, and cat. All fought for what they love. None willing to show mercy to the enemy.

_Spider spun on her heel, staring at the form behind her. "Bull, what is it you want this time? To call me the child of a bastard? The cub of a whore? Or do you wish to go farther back this time?"_

_Bull's mouth hung open. "No!" He snapped. "I came for your innocence this time. Lucky for you, father sent me to get you, so I have no time for that now."_

* * *

_Spider's heart pounded with excitement. The stag was within her grasp. No other would take down the magnificent buck. She was right. Bull rushed from the trees, effectively scaring off the stag. She would be whipped for that. She had already been warned that if sh-_

The battle raged before her like none before it. Nacatl and man fought with their backs together. Allies at war. Companions wading through gore and death. Where one cat fell, so did a man. The battle was not pretty. It was not glorious. It was all blood and death. No race could run from it, nor did they try to.

They guarded each others backs. Spider had her back against that of a Rohirric Rider. They looked out for one another, just as all their fellows did. She was unaccustomed to fighting like this. She was used to no one being at her side to help her and she them. It sent a feeling of happiness at such a strange time that Spider fought harder to hold up her end.

_Crow would sit and talk with Spider for hours into the night. The woman was like the grandmother she'd never had. It was amazing to her that anyone would want to speak with a shunned cub, but it mattered little. She enjoyed her lessons with the old cat. In all honesty, Spider just loved that she had someone to talk to._

Spider let out a roar and gored the next orc that tried to catch her partner off guard. She failed to see the attack that came on her at the same time and almost failed to block it in time. The orc had almost managed to kill her and had it not been for her reflexes, it would have made its mark.

* * *

The orcs had been battered back. The battle hadn't lasted nearly as long as Spider had thought. At least, she didn't think so. The orcs ran for the trees and when the Nacatl saw this, they let our roars of victory. Spider laughed as the trees finished the battle for them. Only a foolish cat would think that the trees had come to their aid.

Spider slipped off into her human form and smiled brightly. "The Ents have set the trees in motion. This is a great day."

The Rider standing next to her looked startled. Not by her statement, but because of her shapeshifting. Spider simply smiled. "Never seen a Nacatl before, have you?"

The older looking man shook his head, causing the cat to smile again. "Don't worry. We're allies. I myself am a good friend of-" She was cut off by a Ranger picking her up in a bear hug and swinging her around.

"SPIDER! You're people came at a most welcome time. How did you manage to convince them?"

Spider smiled at Aragorn. "We have a new leader. Aragorn, my father, he never really died!"

Almost as if he had been summoned, Silver Paws appeared before them. "Spider, this must be one of your friends that you were so eager to return to." The sparkle in his eyes was a teasing one.

Spider growled. "Yes. Friend. He has a very charming Elfmaid to look forward to seeing again." The sparkle disappeared.

"Ah, well...I.." The old cat was at a loss for words. Spider and Aragorn laughed at this. Soon, though, others joined them and the laughing ceased.

"Aragorn, are these friends of yours?" Theoden stood before them with an uncertain look on his face. Spider made a slight bow to the King of Rohan.

"Aye, my lord. I am Spider Silver Paws. I set out from Rivendale with the Fellowship. This old man next to me is my father, Silver Paws." She smiled at her father knowing full well he didn't like being called an old man.

"My lord, it has come to my attention that the Nacatl have neglected their neighbors for far too long. I offer you my friendship. I am one of many...um." He stopped, not entirely sure how to put his leadership.

"What my father means is, in our people's eyes he is a king of sorts." Spider finished for him.

Theoden King smiled at the young cat. She had much humor in the face of something that could have turned out badly for her father. "I accept your friendship and I look forward to having you as an ally. I must ask though... neighbors?"

Aragorn stepped in to save the day this time. "My lord the Nacatl or at least, these two Nacatl, hail from Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn? How can that be?" Theoden was truly confused. Eomer arrived in time for the answer, as did the old Rider that had fought back to back with Spider.

"Well," Spider began, "our race was at war for more years then anyone cares to remember. Under Chief Eagle, my Tribe's former leader, we never were allowed to leave the forest. I was an exception since Eagle wanted me dead anyway."

"Wait," Eomer interjected. "Why would he want a woman dead?"

Silver Paws looked sad and didn't answer. They knew then that, whatever it may be was sad.

"Eagle," Spider chose her words carefully, "wanted my mother for himself, but she chose my father instead." Here Silver Paws walked away. "After I was born, Eagle banished my father. He wanted to cause us all as much pain as he could. He even went so far as to kill a trespassing cat and burn the corpse just enough that you couldn't tell who it had been. He threw it at my mother's feet and told her it was Silver Paws. My mother killed herself a year later. She left me all alone as a young child. To think that it was over one hundred years ago."

Heads snapped up at Spiders admission. Aragorn held up a hand as a signal that questions could be asked and answered later. For now they had much to do.

"Now," said Spider "where did I-" She was cut off once again by someone running up and picking her up.

"Well look at this, Mirri. The cub survived her first battle. You look a bit worst for wear, Spider." Willow Mane all but roared. He had seen nearly 1,000 years and still looked young.

"Willow, you didn't see her in battle. I did. I think you should abandon using Silver Paws in your name. I name you Spider Wicked Claws, for no foe can escape you once you set eyes on them." Mirri bestowed many names that day. To both Nacatl and to the race of Men.

* * *

Spider wandered around Helm's Deep for a while and soon found herself in the stables, or what passed form them, at any rate. There she had seen the man she fought beside. Spider found that his name was Gamling. They managed to hold a conversation for quite some time before he had to return to his duties.

During Spider's wandering about the "stables" she came across a great grey stallion that gave a snort when he saw her. He edged back in the stall, as did his friend in the next stall.

"Ah, never seen a great cat before. You and your snowy friend don't like me too much, just by my scent." She smiled at the pair.

"The grey is Firefoot and his "snowy friend" is Snowmane." Spider spun around. Why was she being caught off guard so much today? She studied him for a moment. He was the rider that had informed them of the burned orcs.

"Ah, royal steeds by the looks of them." Spider eyed the Rider. She didn't like being snuck up on and cornered.

"Yes. You know horses?" At that Spider shook her head.

"I don't know much. Just what I saw during the battle. They look like Meras. One of only two breeds of horse I can tell from others."

"Oh," the Rider arched his brow, "and what other breed is there to tell from others?"

Spider was unsure if she wanted to continue the conversation, but she did. "The other was once breed by my race. We called them Nightmares because they only ever produced black foals. No matter the color added to the bloodlines."

"I've never heard of them. But then, I had never heard of the Nacatl until today. Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am-"

Spider cut him off. "Éomer son of Éomund. I know. We've met before."

"And when was this?" Éomer was confused.

Spider smiled. "On the plains of Rohan. I don't think you realized that you had been introduced to me."

Éomer thought about it for several moments. "The great silver cat. Why did I not think of it sooner?" He heaved a sigh. "I had much on my mind. Had I known I was being introduced to someone other than a cat I would have had better manners."

"I do not doubt that. I am Spider Wicked Claws, daughter of Silver Paws."

"Silver Paws? I met him not long ago. He was wondering where you had gone off to."

They continued to talk for another hour. Firefoot never quite decided if he liked her or not. Spider simply wondered when Gandalf was going to come looking for her. There seemed to be so much more that needed to be done before day's end. Spider found herself in many places around Helm's Deep that day. She knew her mother would have laughed at her for all the times she ran into Éomer and blushed because of it. She was mess and she knew it. Spider would be going with her four friends to Orthanc early the next day. Nothing seemed to go as planed for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Spiraling Threads

**AN: **Ok so I'm moving some stuff around and changing a few things. I'm taking Corsair out of the story as I can't keep up with her and she just seemed way too MSish. I would also like to note that I'M ON THE LAST MOVIE! Ahem, anyways I'm pretty much continuing from here. .

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Fourteen: Spiraling Threads**

The battle for Helm's Deep had been tough and after the battle it was obvious that while the humans were grateful for the Nacatl's help, they were no longer welcome by the people of Rohan. Of course, there is an exception to every rule and the Riders were that exception. It became even tougher when Spider Wicked Claws had entered the throne room. Spider stood blinking, silver fur gleaming in the torchlight.

"What are they looking at, Gandalf?" Spider asked, keeping her distance from the other humans as she joined her friends.

"What ever it is, it must wait. We make for Isenguard in an hour." Gandalf sighed, knowing very well what they were staring at.

* * *

As they readied to leave, Silver Paws looked over the scars that covered Spider's hands. The scars formed cracks in her skin. It was almost like parched earth.

"How many times have they bled?" He asked, puzzling over the scars.

"Twice. It's not my fault I was needed. I would rather my paws fell off than my friends die." Spider huffed. She was annoyed at the fatherly tone he gave her. She had gone decades without his help and she didn't need it now.

"You'll never find a mate with your hands split with scars, Spider. I want what's best for my only child." Silver Paws looked at Spider with all the love a father could give. Aragorn chose that moment to come looking for the two of them.

"I never asked for you to come back. My father died over 100 years ago. I'll never return to the tribe, so stop acting like I'm one of them!" Spider stalked away. By the time Aragorn caught up to the young cat, she had already joined the others. It was obvious that she hadn't meant the things she'd said. Spider was simply guarding herself from more pain.

"Aragorn, do you ever wonder what it's like to not be hunted? Or what it's like to not be important?" Spider stroked Brego's neck as she asked. He was the only horse present that seemed to trust her.

Aragorn smiled at Spider. "Every day of my life."

* * *

When they reached Fangorn, Spider took to the trees. She was able to keep up with the horses that way. The riders below marveled at the way the sleek silver cat seemed to never touch the branches. Sometimes Spider would run ahead and when the others caught up, she would be stretched out on a branch waiting.

Eomer wondered at Spider's agility. It seemed as though nothing could stop her when she was in the trees. Eomer puzzled over his new friend's silence. It seemed to him that she enjoyed having people to talk to, but she hadn't said a word since they left Helm's Deep.

Spider caught the scent of something far ahead of them and dropped to the ground before taking off at a pace the horses almost couldn't keep up with. She disappeared from their sight entirely as she rounded a turn in the path. A loud roar was heard and then laughter.

When the riders rounded the turn in the path they found the great cat resting on a wall with two Hobbits on either side of her. Merry promptly stood up upon seeing the riders and shouted "Welcome, my lords to Isenguard!" Spider let out a loud purr of amusement. The banter continued on at Gimli's expense. That is, until Merry mentioned a name that Spider wasn't expecting.

"Treebeard? Did you just say Treebeard?" Spider asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" Pippin asked after a moment. His question was greeted by the silver cat shifting to her full cat form and shooting off the wall in the direction of the Ents. She hadn't realized they were there as she had been so excited to see the two Hobbits alive and well.

"Treebeard!" Spider shouted as she waded her way through the water. It was almost too much for her to wade through and she had to shift again to run faster. When she reached the old Ent she promptly climbed up him and hugged the tree herder. "Treebeard, it's been so long since I last saw you! Have you found the Entwives yet?" Her questions went on and on.

"Calm down young cat. I'm afraid we cannot speak now. We have the matter of a wizard to tend to." Treebeard told her.

"Ah, yes. That. Forgive me. It would seem I've gotten far ahead of myself." Spider grinned. Close to fifty years earlier she had met the Ent on her wanderings through Fangorn. He had, at first, thought she was an orc. She had to shape shift to show him what she was. Ten years after that Treebeard had gone back to sleep and left the cat to her own devises. Spider hadn't been happy about either. He told her to go and make other friends. It had taken her a long time, but she finally had.

They others approached soon after. Some amused, others not so much.

"There's a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower." Treebeard told the others. Spider was still perched on his shoulder, watching the riders from way up high.

"Is it too much to ask for him throw himself from that tower of his?" Spider asked huffily.

"Yes!" Gandalf said sharply. "We need him alive." Spider let out an annoyed growl, but said nothing more.

Soon Saruman appeared. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together as we once did my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace." Theoden said after a moment. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children the lye dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers who's bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburgh are avenged! When you hang from the giblet for the sport of your own crows. We shall have peace." Theoden seemed rather angry from where Spider sat and with good reason. Many good people had died because of Saruman. He was a destroyer of lives.

The arguments continued on. Saruman targeted everyone and Spider was the last of those. "And what of you proud Nacatl?" He sneered. "What has your people ever done for you? If you joined me you would have an entire army at your back. You come to the beck and call of those around you as if you are their lesser. Someone to be pushed around." Spider's eyes were wide and unblinking. The stare of a cat is often something you do not wish to have turned on you, but she looked as though she were savoring every word.

"Do you intend to let kings and mere mortals order you around as if you were a lesser creature? You are of a mighty race. Come join me. What say you Spider of Fangorn?" The others looked at Spider almost in disgust. It looked to them as though she was falling for his lies.

"Amazing." Spider said in awe. "I never realized just how stupid you were until this moment. Look around you Saruman! Look at what you've done to my home! How dare you speak this forest's name after you tried so hard to destroy it! I lost someone dear to me because of your treachery! Tell me, do you recall the name Crow?"

"I do. She was a great woman of many magical talents. It's a shame she had to die. She was getting in the way." Saruman replied in a huffy tone.

Spider launched herself off of Treebeard and in a flash she was trying to scrabble her way up the side of the tower. Furry laced behind every new mark she clawed in the surface of the tower. "YOU HAD HER KILLED! I'LL YOU TO SHREDS! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A WHITE WIZARD?" She continued to scream threats and claw at the stone. Spider was determined to end his life now. Her human screams and threats became roars of outrage. If he had planned to pull the cat out her, he had succeeded. Aragorn calmly dismounted his horse and pulled the large silver cat from the side of the tower. After a moment she slipped into her half cat form and allowed him to place her on Brego. Her eyes had gone dead and it was impossible to tell how she felt.

Spider paid no heed to what came after. Not until the wizard fell from his tower. She laid her ears back flush with her skull and hissed. "May you never find peace in the mists of death."

* * *

Upon tier arrival to Edoras, Spider was greeted many of her Nacatl brethren. She told Silver Paws what had happened, or at least what she knew of it. After some time she decided it was best that she stay out of the great hall while they were preparing for the celebration for that night. It was too much activity for the young cat and she simply wanted to be alone for a while.

Spider sat with her legs hanging over the foundation stones of the great hall. No one that had seen the silver cat after the battle at Helm's Deep knew who she was as she was in her human form. She hadn't taken it very often since the quest began and now she found solace in the weaker form.

"I was unaware that someone could hide in the open." Gandalf said as he came to stand beside her. She drew one leg up against her chest.

"I just needed some quiet and not many of the humans here know me by this form." Spider sighed. So much for quiet.

"Forgive me for intruding then, but I must ask who was it that you spoke of? Who is this Crow?" Gandalf knew that she wouldn't answer if she didn't want to.

"Ah, I forgot. You don't remember everything that happened before you fell. Crow was the Priestess of my tribe. The healer and seer I suppose." Spider sighed. She hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone about it. "After my mother died she took care of me. Crow became very important to me. The Chieftain of my tribe killed her. She was already weak, but he still did it. I hope he suffers in the afterlife for it." Spider growled. "If anyone else asks what's wrong with me or what happened back there, just tell them. I don't feel like explaining it over and over."

"As you wish young Spider." Gandalf walked away knowing that she held no grudge against him for what he did. She was tired and upset, yes, but she would have said something to him if she hadn't already forgiven him.

Spider began humming a lullaby her mother had sang to her as a cub. She didn't remember the words, just the tune. It seemed to give her comfort in a time when she needed it so badly, but there was no one alive that could give it to her.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice asked from behind her. "Forgive me for interrupting you, but would you happen to know where Spider Wicked Claws is?"

Spider looked up to see Eomer looking at her sheepishly. Well he wasn't looking at_ her _exactly; he was looking at the ground beside her. It took her a moment to understand why though. All female Nacatl made the human males extremely nervous when they were in their human form. Spider's clothing was made up of little more than scraps of red cloth with bits of shell and bone sewn onto the edges. There was simply enough cloth to hide what needed to be hidden and nothing more. Her cleavage was in full view and the humans never knew if they'd be torn apart for just looking at their face.

Spider laughed and stood up. "Forgive me Eomer, I just needed at little time alone and I thought this was the best way to hide in plain sight."

Eomer looked rather confused for a moment as he had yet to see her in her human form and swallowed hard. "Ah, Spider. I was, ah. That is… I was wondering if you planned to come to the celebration with the other Nacatl?" He finally said after a moment. Spider sighed and shifted into her half cat form so he would have less to be uncomfortable over. For some reason the humans were more comfortable when there was fur covering everything and a cat's face to distract them.

"I suppose I could. It's not as if I'm doing anything else." Spider yawned. It amused her to see him go from stumbling over his words to focused and sure of himself in the time it took for her to shift.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried you had plans to hide from everyone for the rest of the night. Ah, and I believe a Nacatl male by the name of Willow Mane is looking for you." He said in such a flat tone it left Spider confused. Why did he sound so annoyed with the fact the Willow was looking for her? Humans were so strange. She just didn't get it.

* * *

I realize now that I've finished this chapter that it's been a really long time since I last updated. This is a fixed and continued chapter. The next chapter will be a new one.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Threads at Dark

**The Spider of Fangorn**

**Chapter Fifteen: Threads at Dark**

**AN: **I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this story. It's hard for me to find inspiration to write it, but I AM trying to keep it going. I'm honestly surprised it's gone on this long. I figured I should put out at least 2 chapters before The Hobbit comes out (I'm currently rereading it and now I remember why I loved it so much). Bear with me. I'll try to get more chapters out. I already know how the story will end, it's just writing the parts in between that's so hard for me. I would also like to note, I'm on Return of the King! It really shouldn't be much longer before this story is over.

…..break…..

Spider returned to camp before it was time for the celebration. The nacatl had their own preparations to undergo before joining everyone else in the golden hall. They planned to join the others after the nacatl held their rite for the dead (though they had not lost many in the battle) and after Théoden held their own rite. The cats also planned to alter their clothing in a show of respect for the king and his people. The humans were squeamish about the cats' normal dress when they chose to be in their human form. Most of the cats planned to show up in such a state and decided that adding cloth to their current dress wouldn't be such a horrible idea.

Spider found herself in the tent the seamstresses were using to alter clothing in. They couldn't seem to decide if she should match her father's colors or if she should match one of the other cats. One of the younger seamstresses decided that it would be best to add a new twist to what Spider already wore. They decided to add black to the red she already wore. It was decided that only the deepest black would work with the bright, vibrant, bloody red that was the old dye that Crow had used.

Spider's skirt began as nothing more than two long, broad strips of cloth in the front and back sewn on to narrow strip of fabric around her waist. The seamstresses added a broad strip of cloth (broader than the red she already wore) to either side beneath the red cloth so that it appeared to overlap the black. They returned her belt of metal, bone, and shells to her waist.

Next they removed the ornamental shells, metal, and bone from Spider's top, which was nothing more than strip of cloth that covered only what it had to and nothing more. They took a length of black cloth, cut holes for string or ribbon and sew it onto the existing cloth. They then removed the leather strip from the red cloth and laced the old and new cloth together before sewing all the bits of shell, metal, and bone back on to the bottom. They were now finished with the young cat. Spider thought she looked ridiculous, but the seamstresses would hear nothing of it and sent her on her way.

…..break…..

Outside the tent, Spider was greeted by Willow Main and one of his crushing hugs. "Looks like the little silver cat's had her claws clipped!" Willow laughed. Spider simply growled at her elder.

"My claws are just fine." Spider snarled. "This is in respect for our hosts and allies. Shouldn't you be doing something similar?"

"I will when the time comes and now is not the time." Willow laughed. Spider shook her head at the older cat.

"You seem to be the only creature in good spirits tonight." She sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Willow asked, tilting his great golden head.

"So far I've spoken to Gandalf and my friend Eomer tonight. Gandalf's spirits seemed low, like he was sad about something that's happened. Eomer seemed to be in a foul mood when he asked me if I was attending the celebration tonight. He almost seemed angry when he told me that you have been looking for me. I don't understand what's going on." Spider admitted. "Something seems very odd and off tonight."

"Of course Gandalf seems sad. They have not seen their friends in quite some time now." Willow scoffed.

"Our friends." Spider corrected. "Frodo and Sam. I saw them off and guarded their departure when they left. I'm not so sure Gandalf meant for it to happen the way it did. At least we have Merry and Pippin back. Save for Boromir, Frodo, and Sam we're all together again." Spider's mood dropped drastically.

"Who's Boromir?" Willow asked. "I've never heard of him before now."

"He was from Gondor and the steward's eldest. He started the journey with us. A man of great skill, but weak willed. He fought with the ring's influence often. In the end he tried to redeem himself and his honor by protecting Merry and Pippin. The Uruks shot him with their black arrows and stole him from us. We sent his body down the river as his burial." Spider sighed. "We did not agree with one another, but I would have seen him live a long life rather be shot down in such a way."

Willow watched the young cat for a while before he spoke. "You are not so young in heart as you are in years. Your friend will be honored tonight. I'll add his name to the list myself." Willow gave her another great hug before he continued to speak. "As for the way your friend is acting, he seemed annoyed that I was looking for you. Either he thinks he's a great cat snapping at me in such a way or he fancies himself your mate." Willow let out a loud laugh at the thought. Spider, however, looked disgusted with him for even thinking such a thing.

"I'll wager it's the first. At any rate, Eomer is my friend. Nothing more." Spider argued. She would stand by her opinion even if she was wrong. "Don't think thing like that less they become true by spreading your own thoughts."

…..break…..

After the rite was completed the cats made their way to the golden hall to celebrate with the humans. There was a lot of laughing as people tried to guess who each cat was. Gandalf stood beside a laughing Spider as she watched her friends in a drinking contest. Aragorn laughed along with them and the Hobbits danced and sang on a table nearby. Spider wanted to keep this moment in her mind forever as she watched the worry drain away from her closest friends and allies after such a long journey and battle. No, the journey wasn't over yet and there was still so much to be done, but one night with no worry was more than even the young silver cat could ask for.

Friends, happiness, allies, and the closeness of so many that didn't hate her. These were things Spider still did not understand completely, but she no longer fought what she had deemed to be a good thing. Something she had always missed out on. She had friends now, she had allies, and she had things she had never dreamed of. To Spider her small group of friends (the ones she had started the quest with) was now like a small, close family. She cared for them dearly and she would fight to protect them.

"You seem lost to your mind." Gandalf said from his place beside her.

"I was just thinking of things thus far. How things have changed for me and much I treasure the friends I've made along the way." Spider smiled.

"This is a night for celebration, not thinking the night away. Go join the others. Do not let the past take hold of your present." With his mind spoken, Gandalf wandered off to speak with Theoden. Spider looked around a moment before leaning back against a pillar and continued watching her friends. By now the Hobbits had wandered off somewhere and Gimli had lost his drinking game Legolas and was sleeping on the floor now. Legolas was smiling and thanking each person that congratulated him on winning the game. Spider couldn't decide who she wanted to speak too.

Just as Spider was readying to walk outside where she wouldn't have to decide, Silver Paws and a young male cat with pale orange fur she had never met wandered up. Something told Spider she should act as though she didn't see them and walk away, but she decided she had been rude enough to her father and stayed put.

"Spider, I would like to introduce you to Pale Dawn. His tribe arrived after the battle was over. He is to take over leadership once his father steps down." Silver Paws said no more. He simply wandered off.

"I was sad to miss the battle, though I heard it was glorious." Dawn smiled. His attempt at being friendly was lost on Spider. He'd chosen the wrong words.

"And I suppose you pretended to mourn the lives we lost in the battle. We almost didn't arrive in time and we lost many allies to the Uruks. I almost lost my friends to the battle; no I did lose a friend. The March Warden Haldir of Lorein. He helped us where he didn't have to. He lost his life in a battle he didn't have to fight. So I'm sure it was quite glorious. Glorious only to those that didn't fight." Spider snarled. She knew exactly what her father was up to and she would have nothing to do with it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends who understand war far better than you do to speak with." Spider marched off, growling to herself.

Before Spider could get very far Aragorn stopped her. He had seen her angry looks and overheard a bit of her irritated conversation.

"Spider! What has upset you so?" Aragorn asked, concern coloring his voice.

"That idiot cub said the battle was _glorious _and he wasn't there. He missed the battle because his tribe did not arrive in time. What does he know of glory?" Spider snarled. "My _father _introduced him to me! If he thinks this is the way to mend things between us he should know he's only hurt us further. Pale Dawn is an idiot cub with no knowledge of true glory."

"Spider, please, clam yourself. You're worrying our friends. They look to us even now to be sure all is well." Aragorn soothed. "All will be well. You cannot change those that have not seen what we have."

"You're right, Aragorn." Spider sighed. "I suppose there are still many things I'm not used too. "

"You never will. Some things may happen often, such as the loss of a friend, and you will never get used to them. It is a hard life we live, but it's one we must bear." He admitted. Soon Mirri and Willow joined them and both cats seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Mirri, what's wrong?" Spider asked with concern. The two cat heroes were her friends as well. She'd never seen either in anything other than a very good mood, even at the end of the battle.

"Burn the lot of them!" Mirri growled. "Those whelps know nothing. The tribe that showed up after the battle are laughing and degrading the battle and lives lost. They say that only great heroes could live through any battle. We lost many close friends to Helm's Deep. They say that we should have minded our own noses and stayed out of the battle. Those runts know nothing. No cat here regrets coming to the aid of man!"

"I met one of them just a bit ago." Spider said evenly. "His name was Pale Dawn."

"Pale Dawn!" Willow snarled. "That whelp just tried to challenge me. He claimed I couldn't be the Great Willow Main of the Misty Mountains! Tried to tell me I was going senile in my old age. I know who I am and what I've done. I earned the right to be called a hero." Willow continued to snarl and snap.

"And that's not all we've heard from them." Mirri said in a rather annoyed tone. "They stated that I was not Mirri the Hero and that Silver Paws was the only cat here with even a bit of sense. They've said horrible things about our allies. I've half a mind to rip their ears off their fat heads."

"What have they said of us?" Aragorn asked." Though I'm sure I do not wish to know."

"They called you a broken down ranger," huffed Willow. "I saw you during the battle. You are a fine warrior if I do say so myself."

"They said that Théoden King was a poor choice for an ally. What do they know of poor choices?" Mirri growled.

"I think we should speak to Théoden about this." Spider said before the sounds of a fight broke out. They couldn't see what was happening, but they could see the flash of metal and claws. A man and a cat doing battle. Spider shifted forms quickly and slipped through the legs of the people around the fight. Mirri and Willow followed her in their cat forms as well.

In the center of the ring of men and cats Eomer fought Pale Dawn. This was a fight Eomer was not prepared for. It looked as though Dawn had leapt on Eomer's back. Claw marks scored his tunic and fresh blood seeped from the wounds. Spider leapt forward quickly and downed the pale cat, pinning him with her claws. Eomer's Rohirric friends drug him off to have his wounds cleaned.

"And _what _do you think you are doing?" Spider snarled.

"Fancy him your mate?" the pale cat snarled in return. "Fitting that such a weak cat can't even choose one of her own."

"And what if I do? What say do you have in it, you whelp?" Spider growled with rage. Pale Dawn laughed in her face, giving no answer.

Spider shifted into her half cat form and pinned him down again with a back claw before standing up and addressing the crowd. "I dare any of you to touch or say another off word to Eomer or another of my friends or allies again. Even if none of you owe them anything I owe them my life for saving me and my friends."

A member of the rouge tribe laughed at her out right. "What, is this Eomer of the race of men your mate? "

"It doesn't matter." Spider snarled. "You will treat him as such and treat my friends as if they were your family or you will die by my hand."

"And mine." Chirped Mirri, heartened by the younger cat's display. "They have been nothing but kind and welcoming to us. I suggest you treat them the same."

"Mine as well." Growled Willow. "And I'll have no more talk of who is or isn't a cat hero. You know nothing of what we've done or have not, so stop acting like you do!"

With all that said, Pale Dawn was taken before Theoden and Silver Paws. Both man and cat were disgusted with his behavior. His sentence for attacking Eomer was death. Willow drug him from the golden hall and into the middle of the village before gutting him in the dirt. Hisses and growls could be heard from the rouge tribe as they collected his body and slunk away, leaving Rohan behind them.

"We've made an enemy among our own." Silver Paws sighed. "I hope you're happy with this Spider. He would have made you a fine mate."

Spider hissed at her father. "You truly know nothing about me!" She stalked away to check on Eomer before the night was done.


	17. Note

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. All my stories are on hiatus until further notice. Due to family problems and having to get used to having a baby to take care of I haven't had the time to write. I have been working on a new story since it's for X-Men Origins: Wolverine and I have the events for the story mapped out and won't be posting it until it's finished. As well as the sequel which will take place just before, during, and after the events of the Avengers. Both stories will be titled Welcome to the Pride! and Under and Over It. (if you hadn't guessed, they're titled after Five Finger Death Punch's songs 'The Pride' and 'Under and Over').

I don't know when I'll be able to start updating all of them again. It just won't be right now. Don't give up on me though. I'll be back to finish them before you know it! Don't forget to keep leaving me reviews and feel free to PM me if you have any questions. I can still get on here with my phone to check and reply!

FlatlinedGamer


End file.
